When Light is Lost
by Hacked It Out and Fell
Summary: Two years ago something happened that changed everyone. Years passed and everyone had seperated now once more everyone is reunited and Gourry can no longer run from the person he swore to protect. Warning Character Deaths Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! I was aiming at a one shot angst, but it isn't going to be that  
way it seems. I haven't a clue for a title. Any feed back is going to be   
welcomed. I'm not sure where this is headed though or how long it's going to   
be. Thanks SaphireDraco  
  
I don't own Slayers, or anything to do with them. Just write stories to add   
to the fandom!   
  
Prologue  
  
Saillune how long had it been since he had been here last. He didn't know.   
He walked down the busy streets full of vendors and shoppers. He didn't care   
that everyone went quiet when he walked past or that they parted to give him   
room. He was a menacing figure, and that suited him just fine.   
  
--------------  
  
He was a familiar face here, but what the people saw now frightened them.   
People whispered when he had walked past. He was the same person they were   
sure of it, one of their Princess's traveling companions, but he was so   
changed. No one could believe this was the same person that had been a   
regular visitor to Saillune. His black armor was dull, there was no shine to   
it just like his eyes. They held a hate and malice to them, something that   
should have never been there. It was his eyes that made the crowds part   
before him. He was going to the Royal Palace and no one was going to stop   
him.  
  
--------------  
  
Amelia was tired of official duty, she hadn't been on an adventure in nearly   
two years. She rose from her chair walking out to the balcony that over   
looked the city. She leaned on it watching the people below her. They were   
happy and content. This made her happy, it pleased her to know she could be   
a great a leader as her Daddy, but still she was young. She longed for the   
open road again, to go traveling and seeking adventure.   
  
Her mind drifted back to her last adventure. It had started out fun everyone   
teasing and laughing. Mr.. Gourry and Miss Lina fighting over food, Mr..   
Zelgadis...well was being Mr.. Zelgadis. She laughed to herself as she   
remembered the good times, but before she could stop the memories the darkest   
moment in their life replayed. She felt the familiar pain making her chest   
tighten. Everyone had felt the loss. No one was left without scars from that   
trip. That was the last time she had seen anyone. They all had parted their   
separate ways. No one was stayed together after that, they all felt it to   
painful. Suddenly the urge to go adventuring was gone.   
  
She was about to lay her head down and cry, but the parting crowds in the   
market below caught her attention. She stood up straight and was ready to   
sound an alert. The people were afraid of something, someone. She herself   
out of reflex was readying a spell, justice would not allow her to stand   
back when her people needed her. She could tell the person was heading to   
the Royal Palace, that was the only path that road led. She stood waiting.   
  
----------------  
  
He looked up, the Royal Palace. Nothing had changed. Not a single thing. He   
didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing. His emotions tried to come to   
the surface, they were quickly pushed down again. Pausing he looked up, his   
danger sense was warning him. A small smile was brought to his lips as there   
stood the Princess, ready to defend her people. He decided that it was good   
something didn't change. He slowly raised his arm and waved to her.  
  
----------------  
  
Amelia saw the stranger wave, and her spell faded as her concentration was   
lost. She stood there and looked at him. She felt tears that were so close   
to being shed earlier fall in slow streams down her face. It was him, after   
two years he had finally come back to Saillune.   
  



	2. A Bitter Return!

Chapter 1  
  
The royal guards looked nervous as they escorted the man to meet with the   
Princess. They had heard of his reputation as a swordsman, long before his   
reputation as a mercenary took precedent over the other. They glanced at each  
other as he went in to the meeting room joining the two people inside. The   
chimera that was currently visiting suddenly became the least of their   
worries.   
  
---------------------  
  
Zelgadis Greywords sat his coffee aside as he watched him enter. Zelgadis   
felt eyes widened in shock as watched him take the sword from his hip and   
placed it beside the other weapons. This was a place to talk not to fight.   
He studied more than the outer appearance, he knew better than anyone that   
what one looked like on the outside meant nothing. He studied his face, his   
expression and the way he moved but nothing told him more than what he saw   
in his eyes. Hate, loathing, and disgust. Zelgadis suddenly felt like he was   
looking into a mirror as he rose to welcome his old friend. "Hello Gourry   
it's been a long time."  
  
"Zelgadis, has it been that long? I haven't noticed it still feels like a   
nothing has changed." Shaking hands with the chimera Gourry never met his   
eyes.  
  
---------------------  
  
Amelia didn't know what to do, how to react to Gourry. She knew he had   
changed, she made sure she ws informed of all new pertaining to him no matter  
how trivial. She just couldn't believe this was him. He was so cold and   
distant, there wasn't even a shadow of his former self left. She forced   
herself to stand up and speak without her voice betraying her. "Mr.. Gourry   
I'm so glad your here!" Before she could stop herself she hugged him   
tightly.  
  
"Hello Amelia, I see not much has changed in your kingdom." Gourry   
hesitantly let his arms close around the petite princess before pushing her   
away gently.  
  
"Well lets go eat, I've already told them that I would dine alone except for   
two guest. There we can talk and catch up on the past." Amelia nervously   
smiled and led them to her private quarters.  
  
---------------------  
  
Neither Amelia or Zelgadis could have imagined Gourry could have changed so   
much. The looked at their friend in a hidden shock. His beautiful long hair   
was gone, he had cut it off short and it barley touched his shoulders now.   
His face on one side had a jagged scar where someone had managed to touch   
him. They both knew that he had become a full time mercenary, often hired   
out to settle political disputes between kingdoms. Not an honorable job most   
of the time. This didn't scare them though, what made them un easy was some   
how at his hip was again the Golun Nova, the Sword of Light. They sat   
watching him eat calmly. Neither sure how to approach several subjects.  
  
Zel finally cleared his throat and started it, the meal had been far to   
quiet and the silence was enough to smother them. "Gourry, is that the Sword   
of Light?" He paid no mind to Amelia cringing at his bold question.  
  
"Yes it is. I need it to take care of a job." Gourry volunteered no more   
information.  
  
Zel just nodded, he knew what that job was and he had hoped for all their   
sake Gourry would eventually just let it go. He wanted revenge just as much,  
but he had learned that loosing your friends wasn't worth the revenge. "How?   
Last time I saw it was took back to the Overworld?" He just had to know,   
natural curiosity wouldn't let that question rest.  
  
"Just because I'm not a mage doesn't mean that my family doesn't have any in   
it. I called on an old favor that was owed to...." He stopped before he said   
anymore. He wasn't as naive as everyone thought him to be. He let that slip   
away a long time ago.  
  
Amelia started to press the subject but caught the look Zelgadis gave her   
and quickly changed her question. "So what bring back to Saillune Mr..   
Gourry?" She cringed hearing how her own voice sounded nervous and on edge.  
  
"I've heard rumors for the last few months that the Mazoku attacks have   
increased around this region and Zephilia. Ever since the two kingdoms made   
an alliance." Unconsciously Gourry let his hand slide down and rest on the   
Sword of Light.  
  
"Your hoping that by now he's been resurrected. We All know that he wasn't   
killed." Zelgadis didn't miss the look of hate that flashed over his friends   
face. He noted how tense Gourry was. Loosing her the way he did..he shook   
his head dismissing the thoughts.  
  
"Well Mr.. Gourry I have to go to Zephilia in a week, official duties since   
Daddy has let me take over a lot more of them. Do you want to come with me.  
Mr.. Zelgadis has already agreed to escort me. It will be like old times!"   
Amelia beamed with her energy and zest making Zelgadis cringe in his chair.  
  
"No!" Gourry slammed his hand on the table as he jumped up, knocking his   
chair over! "No! Nothing will ever be like old time! Never!" His hand went   
to his blade as the door burst open and the guards started drawing weapons   
hearing the noise.  
  
"Calm down! Gourry no need for for that. Amelia meant well, you   
know!" Zelgadis slowly moved to the startled princess.  
  
"I'm sorry, please your not needed. Leave us now. Wait, prepare a room. Mr..   
Gourry will be staying the night." Amelia had learned long ago how to hide   
her fear when addressing people and now she was putting every bit of the   
knowledge to use. She had never been afraid of Gourry, but now she wasn't so   
sure. "You will do me the honor of staying won't you Mr.. Gourry? Please?"  
  
Gourry relaxed when the guards left, he bent over picking up his over turned   
chair. He didn't want to stay here, there were to many memories that tried   
to surface. He was going to refuse but he looked at Amelia sitting there,   
trying to be be calm but he could see how badly he had shaken her. Sighing   
inwardly he just nodded. "Yes, I will stay one night and I will think about   
going with you."   
  
"Thank you Mr.. Gourry. Mr.. Zelgadis will you show him to the guest rooms?"   
Amelia prayed to Cepheid that he would go, they were so many wounds that   
needed to be healed. Going to Zephilia would she hoped begin the healing.   
She sat alone, giving them time to get nearly to the guest quarters before   
she buried her face into her hands crying.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Zelgadis walked slowly along the way, he glanced at Gourry off to once side.   
He didn't know when would be a good time to approach this subject, but he   
felt it would be best that Amelia not be there. He was angry at Gourry. They   
all hurt, but he was being selfish. 'Here I am, about to lecture the most   
selfless person I know about being selfish.' He couldn't help but wonder   
just how much life hated him. "Gourry I really think you should come with   
Amelia and I to Zephilia."  
  
"Why? What good would my presence be there?" He kept his voice cold looking   
straight ahead as he walked.  
  
"What good? How can you even ask that! She asks for you every time I   
go there! She tries to hide it but I know better, it hurts her that you   
haven't went to see her! Damn it Gourry, Lina is there waiting for you!"   
Zelgadis couldn't finish what he was going to say as he felt Gourry's hands   
grab his clothes and lift him from the ground before slamming him into the   
wall.  
  
His voice was low and dangerous, his eyes held only the promise of pain if   
Zelgadis pressed this issue. "Zelgadis, you are my friend so I won't hurt   
you, but do not ever try to force me to go to Zephilia. I know she is there.   
I know who she waits for, but that man is dead. He died two years ago in a   
battle. Now leave me alone, I know the way to the guest rooms." He let go of   
Zelgadis, letting him slide to the floor as he turned away.  
  
Zelgadis sat with his back against the wall staring at Gourry's back. Part   
of him was numb with shock over the fact that Gourry had just physically and  
verbally threatened him. The other part was furious, he wanted to get up and   
go after Gourry but he knew now was not the place. Standing slowly he walked   
to his own room, needing time to think about what to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Plans for Disaster

It was two years ago, they were in the New World getting ready to head for home. Spirits  
were high, everyone was happy and then the final moments of what Gourry would look back on this as  
his last good memory ended.   
  
The sky turned black as clouds covered the sun, it began raining. What should have been  
clear water was red, the color of blood. Where ever it fell, it burned all it touched. They all ran for  
shelter to escape the falling torment when a scream filled the air. Lina.. something had happened   
to Lina..   
  
Amelia was dying..Zelgadis could barely move..Filia had came to help, she was healing Amelia..Lina..where was Lina..   
  
The rain had stopped falling, but the ground, the trees, even the people who couldn't escape  
it..all dead...   
  
Laughter surrounded them, echoing..winds tore at everyone's clothes..Filia supported  
Zelgadis...I held Amelia...they had fought as much as they could, it was all as useless as I was...   
  
Another attack..Everyone was laying dazed or unconscious...Lina!..Lina was standing before us!  
  
NO! LINA!   
  
"Lina..."   
  
---------------   
  
Night was well on it's way to giving into dawn as Gourry lay there staring at the ceiling. He  
had let himself sleep earlier in the night, his efforts to rest were rewarded with another nightmare.  
Giving up on sleeping afterwards. He just lay there staring at the ceiling.   
  
Sleep had once been his escape from things, like magic lectures he didn't understand, now  
now it is his worst torment. He never slept in the same place his former life had led him with Lina,  
staying at the same inn or camp site only made the pain worse. Gourry would go to great lengths to  
ensure the nightmares didn't come. .Oblivion could only be found at the bottom of an empty bottle  
at a bar on most nights.  
  
---------------   
  
Amelia heard the knock on her door, looking over she yawned rising from her bed. Slipping  
her robe on she opened the door expecting to find a servant with her breakfast. She never expected  
to find Zelgadis pushing the cart in.   
  
She stepped back letting him in, closing her robe. "Good morning Mr.. Zelgadis. I didn't  
expect you this early. Did you sleep well?" She moved to help him set their breakfast out on the  
table.   
  
"I came to talk really and I thought this would be as good a time as any. I'm not sure when  
Gourry will be up, but after last night I think it's going to be a few hours." He looked at her blank  
expression and couldn't help but smile a bit. "Sorry, I forget you don't know yet. About an hour  
after Gourry threatened me, I heard him awake from a nightmare. He hasn't slept all night."   
  
"He threatened you? Why? What for?" Amelia nearly dropped her own cup of coffee. "My  
fault really.. I tried to push him into going to see Lina." Zel just stared at his reflection in the black  
liquid held by his cup.   
  
"Mr.. Zelgadis! We talked about this! We both agreed not to pressure him! Two years it  
took for him to come to us, how long will it be for him to come this far again if he decides to leave  
again!" Amelia was angry at Zelgadis, she wouldn't loose this chance.  
"I know. I know. I'm not going to mention it again. I admit I had thought of a few times going  
after him and forcing him back to Zephilia, but now that Gourry has the Sword of Light again I  
backing away from that option. He's changed Amelia, he isn't the same Gourry." He looked at  
Amelia thinking of how she has changed too. She isn't the little Princess that had annoyed him nearly  
five years ago. No, she was becoming a great Princess and she would be an even greater Queen.   
  
"Well for now, lets just let all talk of the future and let the past go around Mr.Gourry. Lets  
just live in the present. You know he has withdrawn into himself more than you ever did Mr..  
Zelgadis." She sat eating quietly, not missing a single action that went on before her. "I have cleared  
the next few days of anything that doesn't need immediate attention. When Mr. Gourry decides to  
awake we shall see what plans need to be made."   
  
"Plans about what Amelia?" Gourry had opened the door to her inner quarters and was  
standing there listening.   
  
Zelgadis spit his coffee out shocked that Gourry had snuck up on them. 'Is he that good now,  
or was I that lost in thought..' "Good morning Gourry. He looked at his friend, still a bit on edge  
around him, but then noticed he wasn't wearing his armor.  
  
Amelia thanked Cepheid she had just sat her drink down, she was sure she would have  
dropped it on herself. She quickly smiled when she saw that he wasn't wearing armor and realized  
that he didn't look ready to leave. "Good morning Mr.. Gourry! I'll have breakfast brought into you.  
What would you like?" She wasn't sure how much he ate now after watching him last night.   
  
"I'll eat later Amelia, thank you. Now what plans were you talking about?" He stood against  
the door, ready to turn and leave if it was plans to make him go to Zephilia.   
  
"I cleared most of my week, to have time to spend with you and Mr. Zelgadis. In fact, I  
know what will be the first plan. Mr. Gourry I am taking you shopping. Those clothes look like they  
are ready to fall apart!" She stood up to inspect him.   
  
Zel smiled inwardly. Gourry was at a loss, this was not what he was expecting at all. Amelia  
continued to fuss at Gourry, telling him how he needed to take better care of himself, learn to sew  
and eat more. She was a whirl of talk and energy. Zelgadis wanted to just laugh at the scene. Then  
it turned ugly.  
  
"I mean after all, Mr. Gourry, when you go to see Miss Lina, you don't want to look like this  
do you?" Amelia was so wrapped up in her enthusiasm she never realized what she had said. 


	4. The Need to Return

  
  
btw I don't own the Slayers...just use them to write dark and strange fics.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Amelia stumbled over her chair, falling hard to the floor as Gourry stood quickly and pushed her roughly away. Rage filled in his blue eyes making them seem colder than ice. Zelgadis put himself between Amelia and Gourry. No one dared to move, or even breathe. Gourry finally turned leaving the room.  
  
"Are you alright Amelia?" Zelgadis kneeled down beside her, looking at her with concern. She was pale and trembling, but he didn't think she was hurt physically. Reaching out he touched her shoulder gently. "Amelia?"  
  
"What have I done Mr. Zelgadis? He is going to leave and never come back. What have I done?" Taking Zelgadis's hand she pulled herself up. Standing there, she stared at the doors, Gourry had just left through."I have to go and stop him, I have to convince him to stay. We lost him once, Lina lost him...I won't fail Lina, not again." Looking to Zelgadis she swallowed her own pain, leaving to go find Gourry.   
  
Zelgadis shook his head before going after Amelia, he wouldn't have worried any other time about her but now he did. Amelia was upset and Gourry had shoved her away with barely controlled rage. Zelgadis was concerned about what Gourry would do if Amelia continued to pressure him.   
  
---------------------------  
  
Gourry furiously slammed the door to his room shut. He knew he should have never come back here. He had felt that it was a mistake, the moment he had crossed Saillune's borders. They kept pressuring him to go back to Zephilia, to go back to her. He began to put his armor on, intent on leaving. His hand clenched into a fist as someone knocked on his door.  
  
"Mr.. Gourry, please let me in. I want to apologize for my actions. Please don't leave." Amelia stood trembling out side his door, she wasn't sure if he would talk to her. She looked to Zelgadis who stood near her.Taking strength from his presence as the door to Gourry's room opened.  
  
"Amelia, please get out of my way. I just want to leave now." Gourry looked down on the princess and something deep inside him began to soften towards her. She looked so much like a little kid, like when she first came to be a member of their group.   
  
Taking a breath she found her voice and willed it not to shake. She looking at Gourry and she drew back letting her hand find his face. "Mr.. Gourry how can you? How can you turn your back on us again? It's not your fault. It never was. Nothing you could have done would have stopped him, Mr.. Gourry!" Amelia felt it, she was going to start crying and she couldn't stop it. All her anger and hurt began to surface. "Mr.. Gourry we all hurt, we all wish we could go back and change time, but we can't. Please come with Zelgadis and I to see Lina. She needs you again.In some ways you hurt her more than that..that..monster did!" Ignoring the tears that slide down her face, ignoring the cold rage that burned in Gourry's eyes, she stood there and made him listen to her.   
  
His voice rose to barely a whisper, but it was loud enough to echo the feeling he had at that moment. "Amelia because you are a princess and my friend I am going to ignore what you just did. You know I will not go back, not until I destroy the one that hurt her. I may not have been able to save her that day, but he will come back eventually and I am going to make sure he never gets another chance to to harm her. You can tell her that I am still out there and that she is never far from my thoughts. Now Amelia you can either move out of my way on your own or I will move you myself."  
  
"Gourry maybe I can convince you to go with us. I thought it best not to say anything to you just now, but it seems I must. Lina has been attacked twice in the last four months. She resides at the local magic school where she has decided to teach. It also is the safest place for her, in her condition. These attacks were strong, people were killed each time, but Lina escaped harm. It was Amelia's request that I come with her to see Lina and it was her idea for me to stay with Lina as her protector." Zelgadis felt a small victory as he watched Gourry's emotions reflect in his eyes. "Now then Gourry, you can join me as a second protector or you can chase ghosts from the past."  
  
"My what do we have here? It seems I came at just the right time. Talking about Lina were we? I must say last time I saw her she was..Well, she was almost dead!" Laughter filled the air as everyone turned to face the very person they had hoped to never see again.   
  
Gourry's voice reflected everyone's feelings of hate for the person they all were betrayed by. "Xellos.."  
  
He who had been the end to their perfect life of fun and adventures, stood before them. He had been their friend, a fellow fighter. He helped them save the world against Darkstar, led them to the Clair Bible. But He had been true to his nature. He was a mazoku and it was their fault for not remembering it. He was Xellos and now he was the enemy.  
  
"Why are you here Xellos?" Zelgadis held a spell ready to throw at the Trickster Priest. The familiar feeling of hate and loathing crept back over him.  
  
"Ohh my. Is that any way to greet me? I merely come here with a message." Xellos could feel the emotions flaring in the humans he faced. Deep rivers of hate ran from everyone and Xellos was feasting.  
  
"Tell us what your here for Xellos and then leave!" Amelia stood next to Zelgadis, her hands mimicking his as she too held a spell.  
  
"Hmmmm. Well it seems that with Lina Inverse no longer a threat to anyone, the order to kill her has been lifted. So the Mazoku no longer have a reason to hunt her. Mind you, Lord BeastMaster has given me the option of killing her if I feel like it, decisions, decisions! " Phasing out of the path that the Sword of Light was on, Xellos came back behind Gourry ramming his staff into back Gourry's sending the warrior crashing to the floor. "I plan on taking that revenge, but I am going to have fun first. You had best get to Lina before anything else does!" His laughter hung in the air after he left  
  
Picking himself up Gourry cursed while putting away his sword. Without a word he began to walk away. He was beyond anger, beyond hate. All he wanted was to kill Xellos and now because he had failed to find him before, she was in danger again. It took Zelgadis's stone grip on his shoulder to make him even realize that they were talking to him, so consumed in his own thoughts was he.  
  
"Gourry where? and what are you going to do?" Zelgadis was just as upset, but was more level headed then his blond friend. He knew, he felt this fear rise in him seeing Xellos again. He knew they all shared it. It was the nightmare they all feared, reborn.  
  
"I am going to Zephilia, I am going to make sure Lina isn't hurt again. I am going to avenge her."  
  
"Then can you give us a couple hours Mr.. Gourry and we will come with you. Lina is our friend too. Please wait and we can all make this trip together." Amelia came to stand on the other side of Gourry, she was shaking slightly but her voice was strong with hope and relief.  
  
He didn't want to wait, he wanted to go to Zephilia as soon as he could start but he knew deep down they all felt the guilt and weight of that day in their hearts. "Yes Amelia I can wait an hour but only an hour. I will leave without you if your not ready by then."  
  
  
  
  



	5. Traveling Once More

Ok I have an official title "When Light is Lost" *And they all rejoiced!* *Yay...*  
hehe Ok have fun and enjoy! C&C welcomed!  
  
I don't own Slayers, or anything related to them (except for my lil Lina and Naga pins I wore to work today)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Blood covered the ground like a map of red rivers and streams converging and mixing. Chimera, warrior and princess all lay defeated in pools of their own life essences....  
  
Someone is screaming....Filia... she is yelling to him not to do this..she doesn't understand why..how could any of us understand it......  
  
I can't move..I just can't find the strength to get up....  
  
Lina! Xellos has Lina!..She's hurt...I can't get to her....oh gods someone help...please just let her survive...  
  
He's standing before us now..I can here Amelia whimpering in fear..Zelgadis is trying to protect her..  
  
Filia's blood now is mixing with the rivers that are already flowing......she tried...to save us..but what good was one dragon against Xellos...  
  
Lina! I look at her, she is broken and bleeding...she struggles to rise... I shout to her.. to run ...to save herself....  
  
The explosion of energy is so great...I can't look....Lina is lost inside the magical energy...  
  
I open my eyes, Xellos is gone..but where is Lina...I pray she wasn't consumed by the spell as the last of my strength fails me...  
"Lina..."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Gourry awoke in a cold sweat, he couldn't breath. He stumbled away from the others to a stream ducking his head in it. Sitting on the bank he tried to push the memories back. He didn't want to remember that day. He didn't want to relive it again. The nightmare was never complete, but it was getting closer.  
  
"Gourry, do you want to talk about it?" Walking up beside him, Zelgadis stood next to him. He couldn't help but worry about his friend, reflecting on how different he is now. Gourry sat so still Zelgadis wasn't sure if he had heard him. "Gourry?" Slowly he reached out the blond's shoulder.  
  
Gourry felt the touch and it brought him back to the present. He couldn't help but shiver as a brief image of Lina flashed in his mind. "Zelgadis I still don't understand a lot of what happened that day. These nightmares keep haunting me. Every night it's the same, the beginning of that day and never anything more, but now the nightmares are around the end of the fight" Barely above a whisper he spoke, he wouldn't turn to look at Zelgadis.  
  
"I suppose it's because we know for sure now that Xellos survived the nightmares are worse. Phil said Amelia every so often wakes up screaming from them. I know when I sleep they haunt my dreams. You're not alone Gourry, you never were. I'm going to make sure Amelia is ok, I don't want to leave the camp unguarded too long." Walking off, Zelgadis heard Gourry stand and start walking behind him. He slowed his pace a bit letting the tall warrior catch up to him.  
  
Gourry sat next to him when they reentered camp. He knew sleep was lost for the rest of the night, so he decided to ask a question that had bothered him for long time. "Zelgadis do you think Lina has nightmares too?"   
  
"Yes Gourry, she does. Luna and her mother said she would wake up screaming every night for the first few months. She often screamed out for you, she always demanded that we find you at first. When she would wake terrified it would take her a few moments for the present to return to her, she would still think that you were with us still, Gourry." Zelgadis hated to admit it to himself but he did take a small savage pleasure in making Gourry realize the pain he had caused to the sorceress.  
  
Gourry hung his head feeling the hot tears slowly escape his shut eyes. "I hate him Zelgadis, I couldn't think about anything but finding him. I had to make sure he couldn't hurt Lina again. I couldn't protect her then, can I protect her now? How can I face her again after failing her?" He wiped his eyes refusing to give into the emotions he had pushed away for so long.  
  
"Gourry, what did Luna say to you?" Zelgadis had always had a feeling that the older Inverse had something to do with his friends behavior. He hoped asking would draw Gourry out of his frame of mind.  
  
"Luna." Gourry gave a laugh that sound all to familiar to Zelgadis, it was filled with bitterness. "After I could stand on my own she drug me outside and began to blame me for all that had happened to Lina. She was furious saying that Lina gave up everything she was to save my life, all that she had pushed Lina into becoming, was ruined. She went on to tell me how as a protector, I was useless, a burden now. Only thing that even made me stand out was the fact at one time I carried the Sword of Light. I can see why Lina reacted the way she did to her sister, if she grew up hearing things like that all the time." Stirring the embers he brought the fire back to life, seeing the dawn coming.  
  
Zelgadis shook his head watching the fire consume a new piece of wood, understanding now why Gourry had left without a word two years ago. How could anyone not feel the burden of words like what Luna had said to him, without being weighed down. He was sure Gourry had his own guilt, they all did deep down inside. Lina had suffered for them. The Lord of Nightmares words echoed in his head. 'All that she is, all that she was, she sacrificed for that man's life.' Only this time no one could have saved her. "In a couple of day we will be in not at at Zephilia. Will you be alright Gourry?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. What choice do I have? I always knew I would have to come back one day." Rising he stretched and looked at the sky as night gave way to day. "Why don't you wake Amelia?" Picking up their water canteens, he left to fill them, his way of telling Zelgadis this conversation was over with.  
  
  
  



	6. Nightmares or Warnings!

  
Chapter 5  
  
Amelia looked at the warrior's back as they continued their travels, she knew that by nightfall they would reach border of Zephilia. Every night Gourry awoke from a new nightmare, each one slowly getting worse. Ameila knew that tonight would be the last night they camped out, tomorrow would bring them to Lina. She couldn't help but wonder if his nightmares were getting worse because he hadn't seen her in so long, along with the new threat to her wellbeing.   
  
In a way Amelia thought the nightmares were a good thing, everynight he had been with them on this journey had brought him just a little closer back to them. He talked more and more to them, opening up with questions about Lina, about life now and what they all had been doing in the last couple of years. He even smiled now some, which made her happy thinking about it.  
  
--------------------  
  
Zelgadis watched the princess's face as her expressions mirrored the emotions she felt. He had been the one to comfort her in the last few years and admiting he really cared for her had been one of the hardest things he had ever allowed himself to admit. He mused at how life had used a tragedy to make him see that a cure was not important.  
  
"Lets find a place to break for camp, tomorrow we will be where we need to go." Pointing to a clearing he nodded to Gourry and the swordman left to make sure it was safe.  
  
"Amelia is there enough food left for tonight?" The fact that Gourry's appetite had been growing hadn't escaped Zelgadis's attention.  
  
"Oh yes, I packed extra Mr. Zelgadis. I was hoping that he would start eating more. He's too thin." Amelia smiled pulling the hidden food out.   
  
Zelgadis couldn't help but smile at the young woman as he helped her set up and start cooking.   
  
---------------------------  
  
"Hey little girl you shouldn't be out here like this alone?" The first time I met her...  
  
"How does someone with jellyfish for brains know all about that time of the month?" That memory drifts into my dreams now..  
  
"I don't know, for the rest of my life I suppose..." That night in the desert she let her defenses down. I wasn't totally asleep Lina...I can still feel you leaning on me..  
  
Waking up on the ruins with her in my arms....One of the best moments in life....  
  
Sitting on the edge of a lake, Gourry watched his memories fill the waters reflection. Smiling and laughing, he looked back at his life with Lina, and how complete he had always felt with her. "Rain?" Holding his hand out he looked at the droplets of water falling into his hand. Glancing at the reflections, his stomach knotted with fear as Lina's image was broken and shattered by the droplets.  
  
The lake begins to change, turning red as the rain changes. Blood, the lake is filled with blood, Lina's blood. It sounds like thunder..no, it's Lina's screams...  
  
Kopi Rezo...I couldn't stop him then..Lina..oh gods Sylphiel save her...  
  
Conzel...Her screams as she falls still fill me this terror...again I was useless...  
  
Shabernigdo...Phibrizo...She risked herself for me..for her friends..still she was so weak afterwards...  
  
Xellos..he is feeding from her...he is taking her dispair and using it to kill her..  
  
Sinking to his knees at the lake of blood he screams, his agony and pain filling the air. "I couldn't save her all those times...How can I now??"   
  
A woman with purple hair walks up beside me. I know who she is. I just want her to leave me alone. She looks to the lake to the images and a cold smile forms on her lips. "See you were useless then, even with the Sword of Light. All those times a burden to Lina. Don't forget DarkStar Gourry. You lost the Sword of Light to Val-Gav didn't you? A useless effort to protect Lina. Intead you allowed the Dark Lord into our world, how many people died because of your lack of ability?"   
  
I can't fight against her. I get up and run, stumbling over things I don't care where I am going. I just need to get away from her. From the guilt and pain I feel everytime I face her.  
  
A village by the ocean. I've been here before. Oh him, he is here. The man with black hair. He looks at me and motions me over. I like the fool I am go over to him. He looks at me and at the sword on my hip. "Will you throw it away? Your sword? I know that it's not my buisness. I don't care what will happen to you and your sword. I don't care if someone else takes it and kills many men. I don't care if you will save the people by that sword. All are not my buisness." Placing his fishing rod down, he looked straight into the eyes of the young man. "What I do care about is that you did throw it away and with that action allowed my youngest daughter to be killed."  
  
No..thats not right Lina is still alive...  
  
Luna walks upbeside the man her words start to echo around me, mixing with his. "Your fault. You allowed it to happen. Threw your sword away. Allowed my youngest daughter to be killed."   
  
I turn to run but Xellos appears before me.   
  
Lina! he has her by the hair, she hangs so limp, so pale. He throws her at my feet. She is dead.   
Closing my eyes, I try to tear Xellos apart, only I can't touch him. "Too late Gourry...too late..I have won...."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Screaming Gourry sat up, looking about wildly. He couldn't get away from that nightmare. He felt like he was going to be sick. "Lina. We have to get to Lina before tonight."  
  
"Why Gourry, what is it?" Kneeling beside the man, Zelgadis looked at him closely. Gourry had been shaken by what ever he has seen.  
  
"Mr. Gourry? What is going to happen to Lina?" Amelia edged closer to them.  
  
"Lina is in danger. I have to get to her. I won't fail again." Getting up he began to break camp in the darkness of predawn. "I just can't fail again..."  
  
  
  
  



	7. Reunited, Lina is that You?

Chapter 6  
  
The closer they came to Zephilia the more green and lush the country became. Green hills rolled lazily before them, truly it was a beautiful country and no would deny that about Zephilia. Soon after crossing the into the country they began to see fields of grapes, the vines hung heavy with the purple fruit . The villages they passed all looked happy, people smiling talking of what a good harvest they were having this year. Life would have seemed perfect had the an underlying feeling of dread not settled over the party.   
  
"Mr. Zelgadis look ahead of us, smoke.!" Everyone turned their attention to what the young Princess had pointed out. Drifting lazily in the sky were clouds of black smoke. Too much to be a camp and not enough to be a forest fire. Breaking into a run, they went to investigate.*   
------------  
  
A village or the remains of one at least, was what they found. Timbers from houses were all that was left standing, everything was smoldering. People walked around dazed, moans from the injured were carried on the wind, wails from ones that had lost family rose to everyone's ears. Slowly people were digging the dead from the burnt remains of the buildings.  
  
"What did this? How did this happen?" The chimera pulled his hood and mask up before approaching anyone.   
  
"Last night a mazuko came, he destroyed everything. Not many survived from this village. The towns people looked at the travelers with distrust. "There is nothing left to loot if that's what your thinking."  
  
"No please, we're not looters. We are going to see your Queen. We saw the smoke and came to see what happened." Amelia felt her eyes burn, she understood what it was like to the target of monsters.   
  
Gourry had been silent, looking at the damage caused by the monster. "You said it was just one mazuko that did this? Why did it destroy your village?"  
  
"This isn't the first village to end like this. Survivors from other villages said he looked almost human. That he demanded that Lina Inverse come and face him. He is trying to draw her out, but we all know that she isn't a sorceress anymore. I sometimes wonder if that girl that claims to be her really isn't just an imposter."   
  
Before anyone else could speak, Zelgadis decided it was time to leave. "Thank you and we are sorry for what happened. We will be on our way." Leaving he motioned for the others to follow.  
  
--------  
  
They traveled for the rest of the day in silence, as no one felt like speaking. Everyone's thoughts were on the village. Xellos was slowly destroying village after village in attempts to draw Lina out. In a way it doesn't shock them that the Cephied Knight, Luna Inverse hadn't done anything to stop this, she did leave saving the world from Dark Star up to Lina, so she could work her job. In the distance they could see their goal, the capital city of Zephilia. Tension rose for everyone as they got closer to it. Gourry worried how is return would be greeted. Amelia and Zelgadis had been regular guests to the Inverse home.   
  
"Do you think she will even want to see me?" Looking straight a head, his voice was the only thing that gave away the doubt that he was feeling.  
  
"Of course she will, Mr. Gourry! Don't even think like that! What true warrior of Justice like Miss Lina wouldn't want to see an old friend that stood beside her all those times fighting in the name of Justice!" Amelia summoned all her positive emotions, raising her hand her she was about to go in for another round of speeches.  
  
"Oh great, Gourry please don't make her go through that again. I was just getting her to stop that annoying habit." Zelgadis walked along looking green.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis that was mean! Am I really annoying?" Big brown eyes looked to the chimera starting to brim with tears.  
  
Gourry looked at them and couldn't help it. He laughed at them raising his hand in apology to Zelgadis as the shaman tried to stammer out an apology for calling Amelia annoying.  
  
---------------------  
  
The sun was setting as they came up to a house near the out skirts of the city. Stopping, Gourry just stood there looking at it. The first time he had come here was the last time he had seen Lina.   
He felt Amelia touch his arm and he knew she was talking to him but he didn't hear her. All he could do was look at the figure sitting on the porch of the house speaking with what looked to be a young mage. She looked to be even smaller than when he had known her. He hoped it was the fact that she was wearing a plain dress and not the colorful outfit that marked her as a sorceress. He could her hear speaking, her voice was softer than normal. He had only heard that tone a few times in his years with her. Her hands moved with motions that he knew well, she was giving instructions on a spell. His heart ached as he looked at her hair. Wild and free as she was, the flaming locks that hung in cascading waterfalls down her back were as white as snow. She had burnt her magic out and this time her hair wouldn't regain it's color.   
  
"Gourry come on, we can't stand here all night." Zelgadis knew it was now or never and he wasn't sure how close Gourry was to turning back and leaving. The pain was cleary visible on the swordsman face.  
  
Amelia took off away from the men and ran toward the house to her friend. "Miss Lina!!" She smiled startling the young mage as she threw her arms around the small woman.   
  
"A..Amelia?" Lina Inverse let her arms embrace the girl that had knocked her back into the seat she had just rose from. She could feel the familiar texture of her traveling outfit and the talismans she wore. The smell of the road mixed with her perfumes drifted to her nose. "Amelia what are you doing here? I didn't expect you!" She smiled glad to have her friend here again letting her go.   
  
Pulling away she stood next to Lina as Zelgadis made his way onto the porch. "Well she heard you were having a bit of problems with some pest so Amelia and I thought we would come and help you out." Zelgadis smiled and took Lina's outstretched hand pulling her to him and embracing her.  
  
Lina felt the strong grip of the chimera and let herself be pulled into his arms. He had changed and she could feel it. His movements were softer, he had relaxed a lot since she first met him. Amelia was doing him a lot of good. She heard him chuckle and tell Amelia to stop sniffling as he let her go. She stood there facing them, happily listening the light banter of her old friends.  
  
"Miss Lina, are these your friends we've all heard about?" The young mage finally found his voice as he stared at the chimera.   
  
"Yes they are, and I hate to do this but I think the lesson is over for tonight." Lina smiled an apology to the boy as she followed his movement of gathering his things and leaving the porch.   
  
"It's ok Miss Lina, see you tomorrow." He jumped off the porch looking nervously at the man in armor that hadn't said a word.   
  
Lina smiled as she heard him running off down the road, he was her best pupil. "Come one sit down, I know you guys have to be tired from traveling. Hey Zel, stick your head inside the house and tell mom we have guests will you?" She laughed listening to Zelgadis protest being her lackey.  
  
"Some things will never change." Looking back at Gourry he looked at Amelia, nodding. He had determined that Gourry wasn't going to speak up for himself. "So just tell your mom to have three extra plates ready and triple the food?"  
  
"Three, who else is with you? Oh no Amelia, you didn't bring Phil along did you??" Lina stood up quickly bracing herself for the assault from the giant, Justice wielding Prince.  
  
"Miss Lina that was mean! You still talk about Daddy like he was some sort of monster!" Amelia pouted.  
  
Lina laughed at the young princess as she stood there. "So who is this third person?" Her impatience showing.  
  
Gourry stood at the steps of the porch looking at Lina. As he moved closer, he could see faint strands of red mixed with her white hair. Too few, they only served to remind him that it took two years for that many to appear. Her eyes rested on him, but they didn't see him or anything else now. They had become as white as her hair. He stared into them, tiny specks of the once bold crimson glittered in the white depths. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he willed his voice to come out without shaking or betraying the emotions he felt. "Lina.."  
  
  



	8. Confrontations!

Time stopped for Lina Inverse as her name was spoken by a voice she knew as well as her own. All her of hopes, fears, dreams and nightmares came to her in a very sudden and very real way. Frozen to the spot she didn't know if her mind playing tricks on her or if was he really there. How many nights had she hoped he would come back, she couldn't count them. How much anger had she felt for him leaving? How often did she long for his presence to protect her from what she couldn't see any more? Her heart beating wildly she stretched her hand out in the direction her name had come from. "Gourry?" She prayed to who ever would listen to her that it wasn't some cruel trick being played on her.  
  
Walking slowly up the few steps he took her hand gently in his, somewhere his mind noted how fragile Lina seemed now. Feel her hand grip his tightly the moment they touched, as if to say she had been waiting for this moment. He could see her tremble with emotions unsaid and long hidden, tears slowly fell from her eyes. He didn't know what to say, the words he had always thought to say to her when next he saw her left him. Reaching up and slowly wiping away the tears streaming down her face, Gourry pulled the small woman close to him, his arms wrapping around her. No words were needed for this moment.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Zelgadis stepped away from Lina and Gourry putting his arm around the weeping Princess as he guided her inside the house. Feeling Amelia bury her face in his arms he let her cry. He had become used to the emotional girl, letting his own emotions show briefly as he hugged her tightly. "Come on Amelia stop crying. It's going to all right now. Give it time and Lina will be back to bashing Gourry over the head." He chuckled as she scowled at him wiping her tears.  
  
"I just can't help it. I mean I'm so happy that they are reunited. Did you see how they embraced each other, love can not be seperated forever! I bet they are still holding each other." Amelia regained her composure as Zelgadis looked up to see Mrs. Inverse enter the hallway where they stood, followed by Mr. Inverse.  
  
"Amelia! Zelgadis! This is a pleasant surprise. Lina should be outside didn't you see her?" Mrs. Inverse was fond of the young people and she had become rather motherly toward them all over the years.  
  
Zelgadis with his arm still around Amelia, felt her take a breath and to start announcing to Lina's parents what was going on with their daughter, quickly put a stone hand over the open mouth. "We brought an old friend with us and Lina is catching up outside. We thought we would give them some privacy." He wanted to stall as much as he could, not sure how the Inverses would react to Gourry being here.   
  
"So my youngest daughter has a suitor does she. Well I guess we can meet the young man later, when she has had time to catch up on times past." Mr. Inverse looked to Zelgadis nodding and turned to go back into the kitchen. "Why don't we all go and have something to drink ."  
  
Zelgadis slowly took his hand from the fuming girls mouth. He knew that later he was going to get an ear full but he didn't worry about that. Mr. Inverse always seemed to know more than he should a habit which made the chimera more than a bit nervous. Walking behind the everyone he was dwelled Lina's father when a scream from the front porch interrupted his thoughts. Turning, he ran outside.  
  
------------------  
  
  
"Gourry!" Lina was picking herself up of the ground, holding on to the steps of the front porch hearing the sounds of fighting near her. She had been lost in her thoughts enjoying the feeling of Gourry holding her when a hand roughly shoved them apart. She had stumbled and found nothing below where her foot came down, falling from the porch.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Luna Inverse glaring as the blond man glanced at her sister before turning back to her. She had separated them before her fist connected with Gourry's face.  
  
"Why I'm here has nothing to do with you. I'm here to see Lina." Gourry could feel the anger welling up inside him. He had always made it a rule not to hit women, but for Luna he was going to make an exception. Wiping the blood from his lip, he waited for her to attack him again.  
  
"Your being here has everything to do with me, especially if it involves Lina." Luna looked at Gourry closely, he had changed in the last couple of years. She stepped closer, pressing him.  
  
"Luna! Stop it! Leave him alone!" Lina felt her ankle flare up with pain realizing she must have twisted it when she fell. She then felt someone's hands on her shoulder realizing that it was Zelgadis she shouted. "Zelgadis stop them!" She was angry and frustrated at not being able to do anything as he pulled her away to join her parents and Amelia.  
  
"Lina, let them fight this out. I think this is something that has been coming for a long time" Zelgadis knew Lina was upset but he held her as Amelia took her place next to Lina watching the confrontation.  
  
Gourry watched as Zelgadis took care of Lina and he sent a silent thanks out to him. He saw Luna step closer out of the corner of his eye. Gourry didn't stop the turning motion but let the tension of his body go as he closed his fist right before it found her stomach. "Now then Luna, I will be happy to finish this argument later but I will not waste time or energy on a pointless fight when there is something more important to be done." He spoke to the doubled over waitress, stepping away.  
  
Luna coughed a few times, holding her stomach. Gourry had caught her off guard. She had seen the attack but before when she had fought with him Gourry held back. This time was different he had hit her hard not caring if he hurt her. "What..is more so important..that you finally came back?" She looked at him through her dark bangs.  
  
Turning his back to her Gourry started walking back to Lina and the other who were watching in a quiet shock at what had just happened. "Your sister is what is so important Luna." He could hear her still coughing as she walked behind him to join everyone else.  
  
------------------------  
  
As Gourry made his way up on the porch, no one said a word at first. Zelgadis and Amelia were aware of the difference in Gourry but it still shocked them to see him suddenly become so cold.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Inverse almost didn't reconize the young man as the same Gourry Gabriev who had brought back their daughter half dead.  
  
Lina had listened to it all and her mind raced to take everything in. Gourry had come back at last but she didn't know there had ever been an argument between him and Luna. She still wasn't totally sure why he left. He sounded so cold, so full of rage. 'He sounds like Zelgadis when we first met..' She knew he was with them on the porch when Zelgadis let her go. She stepped away from them. "Gourry? Are you all right?" She winced as she put weight down on her ankle hoping no one would notice that she was limping.   
  
"Yea I'm OK Lina, but you're not." Gourry could feel the urge to blame himself for this, if he hadn't come back she wouldn't have fallen and hurt herself. Shaking his head he bent over and picked the petite woman up off her feet. "Don't argue and don't protest, I'm just taking you inside where Amelia can look at you." He smiled listening to her fuss and start to throw one of her old fits about being babied.   
  
"Gourry put me down! I can walk you know! Come on, I am not a baby I do not need to be carried!" Lina protested loudly but in truth she didn't fight much. She was glad he was here. She felt safe in his arms. She could hear Zelgadis and Amelia laughing at this and gave into her old habits. "You guys think this is funny! You wait till I get down! Ohh, I'll show you people funny!"  
  
Mr. Inverse opened the door for the man and his youngest daughter. He wanted to speak to Gourry but he knew it could wait. Right now Lina was the happier than she had been in a long time and to him that was much more important than voicing his concerns. Smiling to his wife, he watched her enter behind them and followed her into the kitchen. There would be a lot more food needed tonight.   
  
Luna stood on the porch alone after everyone had entered. She looked at the woods, sensing a threat. Right now it was safe but she was concerned for how long it would last. Gourry had done what she hoped and returned stronger. She had pushed him like she had pushed Lina all her life and again it paid off. Opening the door she walked in to go help her mother, leaving the four people to each other.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Now Miss Lina hold still! It's just a sprain but if you keep moving I can't heal it!" Amelia sat at the end of a couch where Lina as laying trying her best to work.  
  
"Guys, I keep telling you I'm fine!" Lina sat there allowing Amelia to heal her ankle.  
  
"You know Lina magic or no magic your still the most stubborn person I have ever met." Zelgadis teased the white haired girl which just made her fume more.  
  
Gourry sat next to Lina watching her with sadness in his eyes. He was happy that she hadn't rejected him and sent him away but he felt there was much that hadn't been said between them. He felt her hand reach over and feel for him, touching his shoulder.   
  
"Gourry what happened to your hair?" Lina sat up leaning over her hand going up till it found his hair, cut short.   
  
"I was fighting with some guy that was harassing a town I was paid to guard for a while. He reached out and grabbed it in a fight and next thing I know it's on the floor." He shrugged knowing that at first he had been mad but soon coming to look at it as just another battle scar.  
  
"Oh Gourry, I'm sorry. I know you always took pride in your hair." Lina let her hand drift to his face her fingers finding the scar that marked him there. "And this one Gourry?"   
  
Reaching up he took her hand and pulled it away. He didn't want to tell her he was almost to drunk to fight when he got that one. He didn't want to tell her that he was trying to drown the guilt of failing her in alcohol. "I was having a bad day and wasn't paying attention. My fault there."   
  
Amelia looked to Gourry and Lina feeling the sadness between them, yet at the same time a relief and joy. Taking Zelgadis's hand in her own and giving it a light squeeze, she looked at him with concern. "Mr. Zelgadis, something isn't right. I don't know what it is but there is something wrong and getting worse." She couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had been building since they came back inside.  
  
"What is it Amelia?" Zelgadis had come to trust the young shrine maiden's intuition. It would never be as strong as Sylphiel's but it was rarely wrong. He noticed Gourry and Lina were listening too.   
  
"I believe that what Amelia is sensing would be me." Xellos phased in at the end of the room, amethyst eyes looking directly at Lina. "Hello Lina, my it has been a while hasn't it and I believe that we have unfinished business to take care of." His eyes narrowed as he lowered his staff towards her and people rose in defense.   
  
  
  
  



	9. Heart to Heart We Need to Talk

Chapter 8  
  
Xellos stood before the humans feasting on the hate and rage that flowed from them. He was enjoying the fear that also found it's way to him, the source was Lina Inverse. He stared as her color pale as she stood backing away at Gourry's urging. Xellos smiled knowing this was not the time to take his revenge but he wanted Lina to live in fear now. He wanted her to know that she was powerless to stop him. "Well, well Lina this time shall be different don't you think? I mean without your Chaos magic or any magic at all this fight should be much quicker."   
  
"Xellos I don't care why you're here but your fight is with me. Why are you involving everyone?" Lina was furious, she couldn't fight Xellos, she couldn't protect her friends and family, she couldn't even see her enemy. All she could do was yell at him.  
  
Xellos phased out and appeared behind Lina grabbing her around the waist and whispering into her ear. "That Lina Inverse is not a secret. I enjoy your pain, the knowledge you can't do anything to protect those you care about. I am leaving now for a while but what is a secret is when I will take my final revenge." He kissed her on the lips quickly before leaving them.  
  
Gourry dropped the Sword of Light and caught Lina as she nearly collapsed. Shaking as she clung on to him, Lina tried to regain her composure. Zelgadis and Amelia was letting go the energy from the spells they were holding. Lina's family had come in just as Xellos left.   
  
"Lina are you all right?" He held her tenderly, his voice filled with concern. He couldn't tell if it was her heart racing or was it his he could feel. He had been terrified when he saw Xellos grab her, but he couldn't afford to attack him. "Lina?" He asked again when she didn't respond.  
  
"I think so Gourry. I'm just really shaken is all." She pulled away from him. "Xellos is what was so important that you came back, wasn't it." She wasn't asking him, she was accusing him.  
  
Mrs. Inverse saw where this was headed and cleared her throat. "Well children, lets go eat. Dinner is ready." She knew that now was not the time for such feeling to be talked about.   
  
------------------------------  
  
Dinner was a somber meal with little talk. Everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts. Eating slowly the meal lasted for a while. Gourry did eat nearly five helpings while Lina only ate two. Zelgadis never thought he would see a meal that Lina and Gourry didn't fight over. When dinner was over Amelia helped Mrs. Inverse clear the table and wash the dishes. Zelgadis went up to his room to meditate.and Luna took Lina to get a bath saying she needed to have a long talk with her. Gourry and Mr. Inverse were left alone in the living room.  
  
"Son let's go outside. I want to talk to you." Without any further words, he walked outside knowing Gourry would follow him.  
  
Once outside he sat down on the steps of the porch. "Well a third time we meet again it seems."  
  
"Yes it does seem like for a third time we've met." Gourry looked straight before him. He didn't like being alone with Mr. Inverse. It wasn't anything personal, just the fact he nearly let one of his daughters die.  
  
"Once a long time ago, I asked you what you were going to do with that sword. That was the first time we met. Then I asked you, why you did throw it away, that I did care what your actions were when it led to my youngest daughter being hurt. That was the second time we met. Now I see you went and found the sword again and have come back to protect my youngest daughter with it. This is the third time. My question to you is, will there be a fourth meeting after this? Will you leave again or will you stay?" He watched the blond man's hands clench into fist.   
  
"I don't know. If Xellos isn't destroyed then, I will leave till he is. If he is killed then I don't know." Gourry's voice had lowered and was strained.  
  
"Well son, I want to apologize for our second meeting. I realize that what I said to you was part of the reason the you left. Luna won't apologize but I did scold her for what she did too. When I'm wrong I admit it. I want you to think about staying and when the time comes to fight Xellos throwing your life away in the fight would be a waste." Getting up he brushed his pants off and walked back inside leaving Gourry alone with his thoughts.   
  
Gourry leaned against the railing of the porch looking up at the stars. He was in no hurry to go back in. Holding the Sword of Light in his hands idly, he lost himself to in thought.  
  
----------------------  
  
Lina walked the familiar path to the springs they used to bathe without much thought till her foot caught on a root sending her stumbling. "Damn it!"  
  
"Stop thinking about him and where start thinking about where you're going. If you stray off the path I won't come and find you." Stopping she waited for Lina to catch up to her. She looked at her little sister, waiting to see if Lina would reach to take her arm so that Luna could guide her. A rare smile came over her face as Lina brushed passed her muttering that she didn't need her help. No, all of the pressure and training hadn't been lost.  
  
Reaching the spring Lina was still fuming. She wasn't as afraid of Luna now, but she didn't want to cross her. Stripping down she felt for the familar branch she always used and hung her clothes on them. Tieing her hair up in a pony tail she slipped into the water, listening to Luna move around her. "So what did you want to talk about?" She knew what it was and she wanted to get it over with.  
  
"You getting hurt again." Luna spoke with a commanding tone, but her expression had softened some since Lina returned home.  
  
Sinking further into the water Lina just shrugged. The thought of Xellos returning had never been very far from her thoughts but the savage pleasure he was taking in this did surpise her. "I handled Xellos once before, I will find a way to do it again." She tried to sound casual about it, once more the brave front covering the fact that inside she was terrified.  
  
"I don't think Xellos would hurt you again." She watched the confused look appear on Lina's face. "Xellos will kill you this time. Who I am concerned about hurting you is Gourry." Luna moved over behind Lina taking her hair down and not to gently dunking her under so she could start to shampoo her hair.  
  
Lina came up sputtering and coughing as she felt hands running through her hair and the first bits of lather falling on her shoulder. "Gourry won't hurt me Luna, I don't know why you would think that." Soap fell into her sightless eyes causing them to tear up, or at least that was what she told Luna.  
  
Figuring that her stubborn sister would deny that she had been hurt to find that Gourry had left when she needed him most, Luna dunked Lina roughly again. "Lina, I spent all my life pushing you not to depend on anyone. To be able to take care of yourself and what did you do? You went and let a chimera, a princess and Gourry get close to you. For their sake, you are magicless and blind. You also get sick easier now and tire quickly. Lina you lost everything you ever were for them, for him. Zelgadis and Amelia stayed but not Gourry. Lina, he hurt you and you know it, drop the act and face facts." She dunked Lina one last time getting all the soap from her hair.  
  
Lina came back up choking on another lung full of water as she pulled away from Luna. She knew Luna was right, but she still didn't know everything that had happened. She needed some answers herself, and planned to get them no matter had bad Luna punished her. "Luna I want you to tell me everything that happened after I was brought home. I can't remember everything, I remember waking up off and on with you, Mom, Dad, Zel or Amelia there beside me but I don't know if I dreamed waking up with Gourry there or not."   
  
Sighing Luna pushed herself back against the edge of the spring, resting there she her sibling. Knowing these questions would eventually be asked, she nodded more to herself than to Lina. Lina wanted the truth of what happened and she was going to tell it to her.   
  
(flashback)  
  
Luna had been returning home from work when she saw the carriage surrounded by armed guards in front of her house. The fact they were from Saillune caught her attention, she hadn't missed any of her sisters exploits from that kingdom. Walking quickly, she dared any of the guards to stop her as she entered the house.   
  
Once inside, she found her Father talking with a large man with a booming voice, that she recognized as Prince Phillionel. This made her wonder even more, but the expression on her Father's face caused her to worry. Something wasn't right. Moving past him and entering the hall that led to the bedrooms she was greeted by a chimera and a blond man wearing armor. A moment passed before the chimera told the other one to let her by. Luna decided she would find out later if they were who she thought they were and entered into the bedroom they were guarding.   
  
"Lina?" The name burst out of her much louder than she meant it to. Luna Inverse was always calm and collected, knowing most things that went on in the world but this had her in shock. Her Mother was sitting holding the hand of a very pale and fragile looking girl that very closely resembled her sister. On the other side of the bed was the Princess Amelia Will Tesla Siallune who was herself looking very pale and exhausted. "What is going on?" Luna couldn't stop staring at the girl between her mother and the princess. Her hair was as white as the sheets she lay on, Luna had to watch closely just to catch her breathing. Slowly the horror came to her that it was Lina she was looking at.  
  
"Princess Amelia, I would like to introduce you to my oldest daughter. Luna." Mrs Inverse's eyes were red from crying. Her hand gently petted the white hair of her baby girl. "The Princess and her father brought Lina home, they thought she would recover best here."   
  
Luna could feel her impatience gnawing at her temper. "What happened to Lina? What did this to her?" Dark eyes bore into the Princess.  
  
"We were on our way home from fighting Dark Star when Xellos attacked us. We were nearly all killed, Mr. Zelgadis did his best to protect me and Mr. Gourry did what he could to protect Lina."  
Amelia looked away from Luna, she was starting to understand why Miss Lina feared her.   
  
"Go on"  
  
"Mr. Gourry had let the Sword of Light go back to the Over World so he didn't have anything to really protect Miss. Lina with. He tried too. Miss Lina had been beaten pretty bad, we were all hurt badly. Miss Filia, I think you met her tried to save us. She was nearly killed. Xellos tossed Lina aside and told her he was going to kill us first and make her watch." Ameila quickly finished going over what happened and sagged into her chair as Luna turned and stormed out.  
  
Luna Inverse was furious, she knew that her sister had saved these peoples life and part of her was proud of her. The rest was angry that they let her sacrafice so much for them. Walking past the chimera at the end of the hall she noticed that the Prince and gaurds were gone. After searching the house she found her Father and the blond man outside.   
  
Mr. Inverse walked past her and she could tell he was upset. This made her mood even more dark. Focusing on the blond man she walked straight up to him and punched him with all her strength. "You are the one that swore to protect my sister. You are the one that wielded the Sword of Light. You are the one that failed in your self proclaimed job and let Lina almost be killed."   
  
Gourry hated himself for failing Lina and finding out who Lina's father was made it worse. Now this person who was Lina's sister was attacking him. He had enough. Standing he looked at her eye to eye, not once flinching as the dark eyes cut into him. He spoke with a rage that was barely contained."I know that I failed Lina. I know that she nearly died, twice for me. I know that she was willing to sacrifice everything to save a worthless swordsman, but I do not need you to tell me what I already know. I don't know if Xellos is dead, I don't know how I can protect her from now on but I am staying till I see she will be all right. After that I'm leaving to go kill that bastared and to make sure he can never hurt Lina again." Gourry walked past Luna and into the house without another word.   
  
Days passed and the tension rose between Gourry and Luna. He would sit with Lina talking to her, apologizing for his failure while Luna worked. The moment she returned home, Gourry would leave and go to the woods or to the back of the house. If they ever saw each other no words would be spoke, only glances of anger and blame would be exchanged. Finally the tension was broken when Zelgadis walked out and found Gourry and Luna fighting again. That night Gourry left without a word to anyone but to Lina.  
  
"Lina I'm sorry. I failed you. I will return when I know Xellos is dead and there are no more threats to you. I'm sorry..." Gourry left without looking back. He never saw eyes slowly flutter open for the first time since the attack or ever heard the weak whisper that followed before Lina slipped back into unconsciousness...  
  
"Gourry.."  
  
Luna walked out from the bedroom next to Lina's watching the man leave and then hearing the weak name called out from her sister. Catching Lina's eyes close she felt a a few slow tears fall seeing the white eyes breifly.   
  
(end flashback)  
  
----------------------------  
  
Lina wasn't sure what she was feeling right now. She slowly dried off and redressed in silence after learning of the fight that went on between her sister and Gourry. She needed to talk to Gourry and she asked Luna to let her speak to him first before anything else happened. She let Luna lead her back to the house. Once inside she asked where Gourry was and left to find him.  
  
Opening the door slowly to the front of the house she heard someone move. Lina walked outside, finding her way down the steps. "Gourry?" Placing a hand out before her she made her way towards the sound she heard. "Gourry?"   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Walking up the road from trying to clear his mind Gourry heard Lina calling his name. Spotting her walking towards him he noticed a movement in the darkness and the glint of light catching on a crystal tipped staff. Drawing his sword he screamed to her to go back to the house. "Lina! Go back! Go back!" Running as fast as he could hear the laughter of the Trickster Priest as the light of a spell blinded him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Picnic!

  
Chapter 9  
  
Gourry heard his voice scream with rage before he even realized he had even opened his mouth. All he wanted to do was kill Xellos. He leapt for the Trickster Priest, sword raised high with the intention of splitting the mozuka in half as he brought it back down. The Sword of Light only found air. Gourry spun his eyes desperately looking for Xellos.  
  
"Oh dear. It seems I angered you Gourry. I will try to be more considerate and come back later when you aren't around." Xellos laughed, leaving the mercenary to steep in his rage and hate for the mazuko.  
  
Gourry stood there for a moment, making sure Xellos was truly gone before walking over to Zelgadis, who held a very pale and very frightened Lina. Gourry replayed the event in his mind. He knew he couldn't have reached Lina in time to save her. Zelgadis had heard his warning from his room and with a ray wing spell, he was fast enough to get her out of the way. 'Zelgadis I owe you much' He silently thought to himself as he kneeled down next to the chimera. "Lina? Are you all right."  
  
Lina just nodded. She hadn't felt this helpless since she came to realize her magic and sight were forever gone. She had heard the movement and then heard Gourry yell to her. She had froze in confusion, only then feel herself being roughly shoved away before en explosion sounded behind her. She slowly let go as Zelgadis gently tranferred her over to Gourry.   
  
Zelgadis stood and walked beside Gourry and Lina. Amelia was on the porch with the others. No one was sure what had happened as Gourry carried Lina inside and straight to her room. When he didn't come out Mrs. Inverse went in to make sure everything was all right.   
  
"How is she Gourry?" She couldn't help but smile, seeing the large man tenderly cradling her small daughter. Even in sleep her daughter held on tightly to Gourry, not that he seems to mind at all  
  
"She is vulnerable and frightened. She isn't sure of her place anymore, but she is physically unharmed." His voice was soft as one hand brushed a strand of hair from the sleeping girl's face.   
  
Walking over and placing a warm hand on the boy's shoulder she spoke softly. "Gourry, she is still healing. Her body has healed as much as it ever will. Nothing we do or wish can restore Lina to her former glory. Her heart and soul still bear the scars of the past. Friends and even family can only do so much to help her, but you can do more than we can." Mrs. Inverse sat next to him and looked into his blue eyes with her dark ones as she spoke. "Gourry, you were the most stable person in her life. You were with her for three years, always by her side. I know you left to trying to make things right, but it hurt her when you were not there to catch her as she stumbled and fell through the last two years."  
  
Gourry slipped Lina's arms from around his neck, careful not to wake her as he gently lay her on the bed. He knew what Mrs. Inverse said was the truth and slowly the first few tears silently fell onto the sheets next to Lina. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ever hurt her." He didn't know what else to say, he had left in so much anger and guilt. He had lived the last couple of years letting those emotions consume him.   
  
She reached over and took him into her arms hugging him tightly. "Gourry no one ever blamed you for what happened to Lina. Words were spoken in anger and in fear. You saved her life if anything. You gave her a reason and the courage to fight, to keep on living. For that I thank you." She held onto Gourry, feeling his tears turn to sobs, as pain he had kept buried finally broke and was released. Rocking him gently, she ran her hand over his back and hair, knowing that Lina was not the only one in need of healing.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Sunlight streamed through the window and onto the sleeping form of Gourry. Mumbling, he pulled the covers over him and rolled over. He had slept all night without a single nightmare and he didn't want to get up.   
  
"I can't believe you let Gourry sleep in the same bed with Lina, Mother!" Luna was helping her mother prepare a large lunch. The idea of sending the four out alone to have a picnic wasn't making her happy either, but her mother felt they needed to get away from the stress and relax some.  
  
"Now Luna, neither were in the shape or mind frame to take advantage of each other and I'm sure they have shared a room before. Stop concerning yourself, they are just going out to the fields and Lina has three loyal body guards." She chuckled as Amelia and Lina came in to the kitchen, Lina red as her hair once was.  
  
"Amelia, look I honestly don't remember anything! I just woke up and there he was, OK!" Lina had her hands thrown up in the air, totally frustrated at the giggling princess.  
  
"Sure, Miss Lina, then how did you get into your night gown and Mr. Gourry out of his armor?" She knew everything that had happened but wasn't going to pass up a chance to tease Lina.  
  
Zelgadis entered just in time to see Lina raise her hands in the motion of a fireball, only to have nothing happen.Amelia was the target who was almost ready to fall over laughing, along with Lina's mother. He shook his head thinking about Lina's logic, long as Lina tried to casther spells, it left hope that her magic might oneday return, Lina refused to let them become sad when the spells failed. Luna, he noted was not laughing but had a smirk on her face. Chuckling himself, he decided to save what little dignity Lina had left. "After Gourry fell asleep, I took his armor off at your mother's request Lina. She already had you in your night gown."   
  
Lina just fumed, sitting down. "Well someone needs to go wake up Gourry so we can get going..." She was trying her best to change the subject and was rewarded by more laughter.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Xellos watched the band of slayers reach the field and began preparing to have lunch. They were laughing and joking. His fingers dug into his palm, hand clenching into a fist as he thought back to his first failure in over a thousand years of service to Lord Beast Master. With the destruction of Dark Star at Lina Inverse's hands, it had become clear that she was too powerful. She was to be destroyed and to kill the Slayer of Dark Lords was to be a crowning achievement for Xellos.   
  
"Mr. Gourry is still blushing!!" Amelia's voice traveled on the wind to the Trickster Priest's ears. Humans were still a mystery to him. How they could laugh and joke even when death was certain to be the end result. The Princess of Saillune would be a sweet kill, she had become a strong influence in her kingdom. Her beliefs and ideals crushed, no amount of positive emotions would stop him. He had already destroyed much of that innocence and he would savor the taste of her despair when the time came to finish his task.  
  
Watching the chimera sip his coffee as he tried to keep a bored expression, brought a sadistic gleam to Xellos's eyes. How often had the hate and loathing Zelgadis produced kept him fed in his time around them. He had been the perfect counter balance to Amelia. Leading him on hopeless cures brought a certain satisfaction to the mazoku as each failed mission caused him to slip further into depression. "Hmmm. Yes, Zelgadis I think you will finally have your cure that you thought was so important all those years ago, right before I kill you." Xellos chuckled to himself thinking of how the chimera finally excepted his cursed body and had actually started to enjoy life.  
  
"Look, I swear I never touched her last night!" Gourry was trying to defend himself still as Xellos studied him. Gourry was dangerous now. Xellos always underestimated the blond fool thinking him an idiot, but no he had been wrong. Gourry realized much more than he ever let on and now that simple minded fool was gone. How Gourry managed to get the Sword of Light back was still a mystery to Xellos, all he knew was that it had something to do with Mipross Island. The Mazoku had become weary of the mercenary as his reputation grew, Gourry had become well adapted to killing them. There was another element to Gourry that actually fascinated Xellos. Always before there had been indifference in Gourry, now there was a cold and vicious feeling that Xellos could feel.   
  
Amethyst eyes finally settled on the petite woman named Lina Inverse. The once crimson eyes, now white and sightless left her vulnerable. She had been the very image of self confidence and strength during the travels he joined them in. She was in herself a unique being, so much so that Xellos had not protested when he was first ordered to guide them. She inspired fear where ever she went, yet invoked loyalty from a group of individuals, all as opposite as night and day. He never understood how one moment her greed would be her main priority, then saving the world her next. All these things paled next to the one factor that drew him to her, like a moth to a flame. She didn't fear him. Not once did she fear him killing her. She knew what he was capable of doing but it didn't matter. Lina had even risked herself to save him, and that puzzled him for months. Why? She would attack him, yell at him and go as far as ordering him around. All of which he excepted willingly. Even when he had ended her life as a sorceress she never feared him, what she had feared was the death of her friends. Xellos stood glaring at her, but there would always be a grudging respect for the power she controlled.  
  
As the meal progressed, he thought about what he knew already to be the truth of his involvement with Lina Inverse once more. Simply this, revenge. He had studied the humans long enough to understand this need, and now he desired it. Lina Inverse had be sent to kill the Dark Lord, Dark Star and had succeeded. She should have been weak from that. She should have never been able to fight him. It was so simple, he was an allied fighter against Dark Star, a friend and guide. He should have been able to kill her friends and then her with ease. It didn't happen. Some how through the pain and injury he had inflicted on her, Lina did what she was so famous for doing. She over came the odds and won. She had beaten him, nearly destroying him in the process. Xellos knew that the punishment received was mild, because Lina's victory was a hollow one. She was powerless without her magic and the fact she had been left blind was a bonus. The order to kill her was lifted. What better thing than to let her live her life out in such misery, but Xellos had begged to complete what he started and Lord Beast Master had granted it to him. Xellos was going to make sure Lina Inverse died a slow and painful death.   
  
--------------------------  
  
The lunch had passed and they sat relaxing. Talk filled the air as they all chatted away retelling old tales, speaking of new adventures and giving information of old friends. "Oh Miss Lina, Filia said Val got his first tooth." Amelia piped up happily. "Jilas found it when Val bit him on the nose!" This sent laughter through the group.  
  
"I'm glad Val wasn't hurt that day. I think the guilt would have killed Filia." Lina spoke quietly. She had decided this was something that finally needed to discussed.   
  
  
  



	11. The Past Retold!

  
*puts the thingy here that says I don't own Slayers*   
Chapter 10  
  
If a traveler had passed by he would have seen a group of people having a picnic, in an open field. I the traveler took a closer look, he would notice how different everyone was. A young girl with black hair, a chimera, a blond man and a girl with white hair. If once was truly observant he would see quickly, there was no laughter not joy in their conversations. Each one held a look of sadness as they all spoke in turn, retelling the past...  
  
  
"I remember that day started out so well. We were going to sail home that evening, all we had to do was sit around and relax till the ship was ready. The view was so gorgeous. A large shade tree, good company, the sun was shining, it was all picture perfect."  
  
"Yea, then the clouds came. It was like an eclipse, everything turned dark. Then that acidic rain started, not even my stone skin was safe from it. Everything was killed caught in it. The bay was filled with dead animals and people. It was horrible, at least our magic shields protected up from it, till we found shelter."  
  
"It was almost as bad as the Golden Dragons being killed, watching them fall from the sky. I remember hearing Amelia scream and seeing Xellos standing over her. I don't know what was stronger. The shock of seeing Xellos betray us, or the fear of realizing we would have to fight him."  
  
"I let my guard down, I thought of Xellos as an ally. I never felt so helpless in my life. The sound of bones breaking and the cries of pain still haunt me. He tossed us all aside for Lina though, and that's when time stopped. It's still crystal clear in my mind. Lina hadn't been able to cast anything to stop him, we were all in the way. When he took you, I felt something snap inside."  
  
"Where he took me I'm still not sure. I don't want to ever find out. I was given to the chance to fight him. I tried, but it was pointless. He phased in and out so much I couldn't hit him. Then he hit me. I think my ribs shattered on that first blow. I hate the taste of blood, and that all that was filling my mouth. He laughed, taunting me. Telling me how everyone was going to die. How it was going to be my fault. That's when he brought me back, everyone was so badly hurt. I don't know when Filia got there but I was glad to see her."  
  
"Miss Filia said she felt something, a vision showed her we were all in danger. She left Val with Jilas so that she didn't have to worry about him. Golden Dragons have an amazing healing power, too bad she didn't get more of a chance to help. The moment Xellos came back and saw her, he tried to kill her. She fought so hard too."  
  
"Filia was never a match for Xellos. We weren't either. I thought he had killed Amelia, and was about to kill me. I tried to protect us. Gourry, I don't think even having the Sword of Light would have done any good."  
  
"No it wouldn't have, not then. I admit it, I was scared to death. I thought he had killed Lina, till I heard her cry out to Xellos. Oh gods Lina, you were so bloody. We all were. Filia was unconscious, Zel was doing his best to shield Amelia and I couldn't move. Every time I tried to get up failed. All I could do was scream to you. Why didn't you listen to me Lina? Why didn't you run?"  
  
"Because, I couldn't let you all die. I had to do something, I was the only one that should have been made to suffer that day. It was my fault that everyone was being hurt. I called out to The Lord of Nightmares, I begged her to give me the power to save you all. I never cast the spell to activate the Demon's Blood talismans, but they flared with energy and it gave me the hope and strength to stand, to fight Xellos."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
They all walked back in silence, it had become dark and they all agreed that it was time . Emotionally everyone was drained. Talking of that day was something none of them had ever done, not to each other as a group at least. Each had their own demon to remember and confront personally.   
  
Lina had been exhausted at the end of the day, she walked slowly in the middle of them now. She was no long the leader in that sense, she had to depend on someone's arm to guide her if they left her home. She had become a teacher at the magic school and that had helped her feel not so useless now. She was well respected and her students adored her. Amazingly, Lina had been a patient teacher, she always joked that it was all the time of trying to teach things to Gourry.   
  
Zelgadis now lead the group, he had taken the point position as they walked. He noticed that Lina was starting to fall behind more and more and elbowed Gourry. Zelgadis knew that it was an unspoken bond between him Lina that kept him here. He often wondered how the explosive sorceress had managed to get through all of his defenses. Lina had urged him to stay close to Amelia and grudgingly he did. He often wondered just how much Lina and Amelia plotted behind his back.   
  
Gourry fell back and kneeled down before Amelia and Lina, his back to them. He knew Amelia would catch on fast and laughed when she pushed Lina right up against him. Feeling the weight of Lina falling on top of him, he wrapped his arms around her legs. Carrying Lina piggy back was an adventure in it'self. She screamed and ranted at the fact she could walk, while beating him about the shoulders. In a lot of ways he felt this was like old times. He felt a deep gratitude form for Amelia and Zelgadis, he wouldn't have ever come back if they hadn't urged him to.  
  
Amelia laughed and skipped ahead of Lina and Gourry. She was smiling and bubbling (over) with talk of love and how beautiful it was to see Miss. Lina and Mr. Gourry together again. She smiled seeing Lina's tantrum end, the sorceress now riding with her arms wrapped around the blond's neck. Looking up at Zelgadis she thought for a moment and stepped closer to him, letting her hand brush against his. She was happy that he didn't step away from her, only his blush let her know that he was aware of her closeness.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
Dinner was ready by the time they got home. Gourry carried Lina all the way to the dinner table, sitting her in her chair, then took his place near the end. Zelgadis and Amelia took their places beside Lina. Luna took her place at the end. Mr. Inverse took his place at the head of the table.  
  
"Line, Gourry, Zelgadis and Amelia could you four stand up please?" Mrs. Inverse stood at her place, looking thoughtful at the four young people. "I want Lina to come and sit next to your father, now Gourry come and sit beside her. Zelgadis, you sit next to Gourry and Amelia next to Zelgadis." Sitting down she smiled happily, her new seating order working nicely. "Just don't sit there turning red, dig in I made plenty of food!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Gourry found himself sitting on the porch after dinner was over, again he was alone. He sighed looking at the stars. Wishing on a falling star as it streaked across the heavens, he rested his head against the porch railing. A small smile played at his lips.  
  
Lina walked out onto the porch and over to the rail, she had come to love it out here on the porch. She often spent most of her time here. She could sit out here and still feel the sun on her face, the wind through her hair and at night listen to the world as it slept. Leaning against the railing she lay her head on her arms.   
  
Gourry didn't dare to breathe, he was afraid of breaking this moment. Lina was bent over, her hair falling in cascading water falls around her face and arms. Lost deep in thought, her white eyes, though sightless were taking the world in. Her face was calm, an expression of serenity had come to find it's way to her. Gourry couldn't take his eyes away from her, the moon was full tonight and it cast a pale glow about her.   
  
Lina sighed and stood up, she knew the evening routine. Her father would be coming out soon. They would talk, and then he would go to bed. She would remain outside till Luna or her Mother came to tell it was time for bed. Her hand slid along the rail till it found something soft.   
  
"Hello Lina, I didn't want to disturb you." Gourry felt her hand touch him and the moment was broke. He kept his voice low and quiet. "If you want I'll leave you alone, you looked lost in thought." Deep inside, he hoped she wouldn't send him away.  
  
Before Lina could answer an explosion lit the night's sky up.  
  



	12. First Death

It was well into the morning, but today the sun did not shine. Heavy clouds blanketed the sky,  
making it seem as if nature herself was upset. Torches that had been lit slowly burned out and were  
totally exstinguished as it begain to rain. The people who worked against time to find survivors,didn't  
stop working, even as the rain became a downpour.  
  
Lina worked with her mother, keeping coffee and other hot drinks ready for the rescue  
workers. Luna was at the restaurant preparing food for everyone. Mr. Inverse, Gourry and Zelgadis  
were among the rescue team. Amelia had left to speak with the Queen of Zephilia about this tragedy  
and offer the support of Saillune.  
  
Mrs. Inverse kept Lina close to her, for once was glad for the first time Lina was blind. It  
spared her the sight of seeing the bodies being found, and the sad faces of the people who  
confirmed them dead. Lina had been silent since it happened, uncharacteristically doing as she was  
told. Sight or no sight, she had refused to stay home, Lina was determined to help some how. Mrs.  
Inverse knew Lina was blaming herself for the destruction of the magic school and for the deaths of  
the students.   
  
Working between the blond man and the chimera had been unusual, both of them could  
move debris faster than five of the villagers. It had give them a small hope, that if there was survivors  
they would find them sooner. Mr. Inverse sighed knowing that they hadn't found any. Everyone had  
held onto that small hope till Zelgadis reminded them, it was a magic school. The blast destroyed the  
building, but inside potions and numerous other things was probably what did the most damage. The  
young men who currently were living under his roof worked quietly, not caring about the people  
staring at them.   
  
Gourry was moving a large piece of timber when he noticed a hand sticking out from under a  
collapsed wall. Yelling to Zelgadis, the two of them dug the young student out.   
  
Zelgadis recognized the child immediately, it was the boy they had met on the porch when  
they arrived. He was one of Lina's students. Zelgadis growled, it was quite obvious that the student  
was dead. Stone hands reached over and closed the green eyes. "Should you or I tell Lina about  
him?" The deep voice of the chimera was full of grief, full of outrage. These were children, that they  
were finding, some as young as six years old.  
  
"That was the last one, all forty students have been accounted for. You two go back and take  
Lina home. She isn't looking too good." Mr. Inverse shook his head, all of the students and teachers  
had been found dead..  
  
"I can stay and help" Zelgadis never finished as Mr. Inverse told him no, that without his and  
Gourry's help it would have taken them days to uncover everything.   
  
Lina heard the familiar sounds of her friends foot steps, she turned towards the sound of their  
footsteps quickly hoping against hope that they had good news. "Guys?"  
  
"I'm sorry Lina, they were no survivors.."  
  
She wasn't sure of who said it, she wasn't sure of who was still speaking. The world was  
spinning, she reached out through the darkness, trying to find something to hold onto. Anything, she  
just needed someone to tell her this was all a bad dream, but it wasn't, her heart felt too much pain.  
She felt strong arms reaching around her, lowering her to the ground as her legs refused to hold her  
up. Closing her eyes she let the darkness swallow her.  
  
"She fainted." Gourry sat there holding her.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Where am I?" Black swirled around the sorceress. She blinked and cleared her head,  
looking about. Slowly she realized she was in her old traveling outfit and her hair was once more  
red, but what was most startling was, she could see.  
  
"Your body is being carried by Gourry, back to your parents house Lina." The black swirls  
slowly became one, forming the smiling form of Xellos. "Welcome to the astral plain Lina."  
  
Lina didn't know what to do, too many emotions conflicting within her resulted in her dealing  
with this in true Lina Inverse fashion. She began to cast the Dragon Slave.  
  
"Now, now, I wouldn't do that. You see Lina, while yes, you could cast that here, it would  
kill your body." Xellos chuckled, as the red head stopped in mid spell.   
  
"Why am I here?" Lina stared at him.  
  
"To talk my dear Lina."  
  
"About what?" Her temper was growing short.  
  
"About how many more people I am going to have to kill.." Xellos opened his eyes and  
images of people she knew filled the area around Lina.   
  
Lina stood in shock looking at everyone. She hadn't seen some of these people in years and  
others she longed to see everyday. Her eyes went from one to another. Her parents, Amelia who  
was with her Queen, Zelgadis and Gourry. She just stopped looking at him, she never realized how  
much he had changed. Soon a laugh caught her attention, it was Naga, then came Sylphiel, Filia,  
baby Val, Martina and Zangalis..  
  
"Take a close look Lina, I am going to kill everyone who you have ever known. One at a  
time each night, someone is going to die.The school was the first one."   
  
Lina screamed, she couldn't take this. It hurt too badly, she didn't understand why he just  
didn't kill her! Taking a breath, she decided to take the choice of when she would die from Xellos,  
she let out her pain and grief. Her own blood she knew would be well spent in trying to save the  
ones she loved as she brought her hands together. "Dragon Slave!"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Gourry was in sight of the house when suddenly Lina stiffened in his arms, her eyes opened  
and she screamed in pain. Gourry watched in terror as she went limp, her head falling back. White  
eyes as blank as he the boy had found. "Lina?" He lay her on the ground quickly. Zelgadis had  
began to cast a healing spell. "Lina!" He demanded a response, fear settling over him as he realized  
she wasn't breathing. 


	13. One Must be Lost to be Found

Zelgadis began casting spells the moment Lina screamed. Gourry shook her in a futile effort  
to wake her. Something had just happened and Lina Inverse was laying there dead. Zelgadis wasn't  
about to lose her, stopping the spell, he clenched his fist and began to bring it down on her chest.  
Finally after what seemed to be an eternity Lina showed some sign of life, a small breath escaping  
her lips her as Zelgadis brought his hand down, accompained by the sound of a rib breaking.  
Without thinking Zelgadis began to cast the Recovery spell.   
  
Gourry stood back and let Zelgadis work, he knew from years of traveling with the shaman  
that Zelgadis could do more good then he could. He let out his own breath seeing Lina breathing  
again. He stayed beside her till Zelgadis slumped to the ground. Gourry saw how shaken the man  
was. "Zelgadis?"  
  
Lifting his eyes to Gourry, Zel just nodded his head "She's alive for now, but I don't know  
when she is going to wake up." Rising slowly, he looked around as Gourry once more picked up the  
girl. No more was said till they reached the house. Once inside Zelgadis stood by as Gourry put  
Lina to bed, she still hadn't stirred. "Stay with her Gourry. Talk to her, let her know you're there. I'm  
going to wait for Amelia and the others to return."   
  
Hours passed and Zelgadis sat in deep meditation trying to figure out what had happened, he  
was aware of someone entering the house and slowly brought himself out of it. Opening his eyes he  
saw Amelia staring at him in worry. She was wearing a formal dress, one that was appropriate for  
meeting with a queen. Standing slowly he stretched out, having become stiff from sitting in the  
middle of the living room. "Gourry is sitting with Lina, something happened and we nearly lost her  
today."  
  
"Oh no, is everyone else alright?" She looked down, her eyes filled with worry and stress.  
She was quiet and subdued, not the Amelia, Zelgadis knew.   
  
"Everyone else is fine as far as we know." Walking down the hall he filled her in on what had  
occured. Stopping in the door way, they watched Gourry sitting there. "He hasn't stopped talking to  
her, he started with the moment they met. Gourry knows more than he ever let on." They stood  
there listening to him.  
  
He studdied the small hand held in his large one, wondering how something, someone so  
small could have had so much power. He had retold so much of their history together, his voice was  
becoming raw, but he kept on talking to Lina. "I remember in the middle of the attack from Xellos,  
when I thought he was going to kill us all how I felt. I was scared, angry, lost. You were gone and I  
didn't know what to do."  
  
"Zelgadis had his purpose to live, he had Amelia to protect, but you weren't there for me to  
protect. I was ready to give up and die. Then I saw you. You were so fragile looking, hurt and  
blood covering your body. I couldn't save you, I know now that we all did as much as we could  
that day, but even now I feel like it wasn't enough."  
  
"You were struggling to rise, your eyes held a dangerous gaze in them. You called out to  
Xellos, the spell ripping from your hands. I never knew you could cast the Dragon Slave without the  
chaos words. The heat was intense as it ripped over us, Xellos screamed in pain as it tore through  
him. I felt hope begin to form."  
  
Gourry had to stop and take a breath. This was hard on him and he looked to Zelgadis and  
Amelia in a silent plea, begging to know if he was doing the right thing by talking to Lina about this.  
He continued after seeing them nod.   
  
"You walked as straight as you could toward Xellos, the chaos words hanging in the air as  
you spoke them, but something was wrong. The Demon's Blood talismans began to crack. I thoght  
Xellos has done it at first, then I could see the power flow around you. Every step the energy grew,  
streams of black and red flashed between your hands and then the golden energy came. I can still  
hear your voice as the wind created by the magic pulled and ripped at your words. It was the Ragna  
Blade, but if I hadn't known better I would have thought it to be the Giga Slave."  
  
"I didn't think so much power could be called on and contained, but you did it Lina. You  
looked to tiny in that void of magic. Xellos hadn't recovered enough to phase away and you  
attacked. The scream he made was so feral, it sounded like nothing I had ever heard before."  
  
"Lina you had suceeded, you defeated Xellos. That's all I remember till I woke up, you were  
laying beside me. Your hair was white and you were so pale. Your breathing was so shallow. I just  
held on to you, it was all I could do till help came in the form of the locals." Gourry went on to talk  
about the trip home.   
  
Zelgadis leaned against the wall listening to Gourry talk and a question that has always been  
nagging at him came to mind. "Gourry, how did you come to get the Sword of Light back?"  
  
Smiling some Gourry looked to Lina. "It was her doing. Without Lina Inverse, I would have  
never been born. I have ancestors from Mipross Island, one of them was named Rouddy Gabriev.  
He too wielded the Sword of Light, but he wasn't enough to beat a demon. Well time passed and  
our Lina Inverse came to the island with someone named Naga the White Serpent. Lina with  
Rouddy's help set the past right. Rouddy went on to live and marry."  
  
"I went there, after leaving here, and begged the elves there to help me. With their ancient  
magic I called apon the Over Worlders. It took a lot but you can see the end result." Holding up the  
sword he looked to Lina. "I owe her so much, and in so many ways."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Lina felt her rage release in the form of a Dragon Slave in the astral plain. The very force was  
enough to break whatever hold Xellos had on her. She knew she was awake and was aware of a  
spell being cast on her. Thats when the pain hit her, she gasped feeling something come down on her  
body. She was so tired, she didn't have the strength to even whimper in pain, she slipped into a  
dreamless sleep.  
  
Slowly she was aware of the world again, her body felt like was made of stone as she lay  
there. She could hear Gourry talking to her and she listened. As Gourry finished his stories, a tear  
slid from her closed eyes and she struggled to open them. Her voice was weak as it escaped her  
lips "Gourry"  
  
-------------------------  
  
"So how did you cast a Dragon Slave in the astral plain?" Zelgadis leaned against the door  
way watching Lina, who was propped up in bed by a mountain of pillows along Gourry and Amelia  
on either side of her. She had woke up much to everyone's relief and was slowly regaining her  
strength.  
  
"I don't think it was an actual Dragon Slave. It was strange, there I could feel the energy as I  
summoned it, but not like a spell here. I was just so angry that I lashed out. I honestly don't know  
what happened to Xellos." She could feel Amelia just waiting to try and poke more soup in her  
mouth. Her mother was really wearing off on the princess.   
  
"It would be nice if you got him. I mean after what he did to those kids. It was inhuman!"  
Amelia was upset as everyone else.  
  
"Why Amelia, I'm not human. You seem to forget that." Everyone was suddenly alert at the  
sound of Xellos's voice. He never showed himself, only dropped a skull shaped broach covered in  
blood onto Lina's lap. "Your old companion was a lot of fun, I must say. The terror of her laughter  
alone could cause was a wonderful treat! Not that she laughed for long of course"   
  
Picking up the decoration, Lina could feel the tears begining to flow as the blood wet her  
hands. She had never cared for Naga that much but she was still a friend. "Naga.."  
  
"On one final note before I leave to pick out tomorrow night's victom, I have a secret I would  
like to share with you Lina Inverse and Princess Amelia." Xellos waited to see if there would be a  
reaction and when nothing but silence answered him, he laughed and continiued. "Naga never told  
you her real name for a reason Lina, you see she was the Crown Princess of Saillune, Gracia. My  
isn't it funny how you had ties the Saillune Royal Family all this time and never knew it."   
  
The only sound that came from the house later that night was that of a Princess mourning the  
sister she would never see again....... 


	14. A Time to Heal

Chapter 13   
  
  
"Gourry, do you regret anything that we ever did?" Lina sat on the edge of the spring that was used for bathing. She was wearing a simple outfit, pants and a tunic styled shirt. Almost as if she could see her reflection, she paused her eyes on the water before shattering it, as she lowered her feet into the water.  
  
"Yes, everyday of my life I regret something." Gourry was wading into the water to bathe. He wasn't comfortable with Lina there, but with everyone was busy right now. It made him uneasy to leave her alone. He knew she couldn't see him, so he guessed it was ok. "Do you?"  
  
"No, not really. Everything I have done, has been for a reason it seems. I don't know, it seems as if our lives have been intertwined for a reason. I mean everyone that I know somehow has a connection to everything I do now. If I had never known Naga, I wouldn't have went to Mipross Island and would have never met Rouddy. That means that I would have never met you, maybe I would have never met Zelgadis or Amelia. Gourry, what good is all this is Xellos is going to destroy it all!" Her voice shook and her eyes searched the darkness, desperate to see Gourry. She needed the reassurance that it was all going to be ok. She needed to know if Gourry was going to be there for her.  
  
Gourry had never seen Lina look so unsure in all the time her had known her. Her face didn't hide her fears and doubts. Her mask of confidance disintregrated. "Lina, we will stop him somehow, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"I don't care what happens to me! I don't care what happens to this useless body! How can you assure me that Xellos can be stopped?! How?! Not even with the Lord of Nightmares's was I even a match for him! Look at me! I am nothing, and everyone will die because of me!" She stood trembling as she felt the pain became too much. She stood on the edge of the water, her hands clenched into fist. Tears fell to the water below, small ripples traveling away from the place they landed.  
  
"I can't assure you Lina, I don't know that I can stop him. What I do know is that you have suffered enough! Lina how many times have you risked yourself for us, for me! You mean everything to me, I will protect you with all I have. I'm here for you." Gourry had never seen her so emotional, he didn't know how deep this pain ran, but it was tearing him apart as well. He had moved to the edge of the spring to dry off and redress.   
  
Lina heard those words come from him..'I'm here for you'...and before she could think about it the words left her mouth. "Where were you when I needed you!? Where were you when I would wake up screaming!? Where? How can you say that?! Gourry, you swore that you would be there for me, you said you were my protector but when I needed help, you were gone!" Lina screamed at him as she fell to her hands and knees sobbing.   
  
Closing the distance between them, Gourry fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Lina. Pulling her close to him, he felt his own tears fall. "Lina, I am so sorry. I was a coward then, I ran away with the idea to avenge you. An excuse because I gave up my feelings. I have done things I am not proud of, and please don't ask me. I can't undo the pain I have caused you, but please let me try to correct it now. Once we defeat Xellos, and we will beat him somehow, I will stay. I won't leave again..I swear it.."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Zelgadis stood close to Amelia, he didn't think it a good idea for them to be alone. She so quiet, it was unnerving the chimera. He didn't say anything to her, but he felt she was taking comfort in his presence. He was never blind to her affections, he just didn't know how to return them. He had spent too much time believing that no one could want to easily accept that someone could love him now.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis as soon as this is over, will you come back to Saillune and stay for a while? I am sending a letter to Daddy with Gracia's broach. I don't know how he is going to take it, but I can't go back now. I have to make sure that Xellos is stopped ; I HAVE to make sure that Justice is done..." Her voice was choked as a fresh wave of pain hit her. She hadn't known her sister that well but there had always been the chance that they could be reunited before, Xellos had stolen that dream from her. and with her mother's death she felt more alone than ever now.   
  
"I will stay in Saillune as long as you need me to Amelia." It was a simple sentence, but it held more power in it than any chaos words. It was one of the only ways he knew to help her. He would be there when she needed him.   
  
"Thank you Mr. Zegadis.." Rising she held the package in her hands for a moment before setting down. She spoke a maiden's prayer through her tears and walked out slowly to give it to the messenger.  
  
Falling behind her Zelgadis, followed her. He knew that his life would be forever changed. He had finally let the girl into his heart and he silently swore to protect her with his life.  
  
----------------------------  
  
As the day wore on, everyone slowly came together for the evening meal. Zelgadis was always near Amelia and Gourry hovered over Lina. The girls didn't protest the men's action. These small changes didn't escape the attention of the adults. It gave them a bit of comfort to know that the bonds that held them together was being strengthed by new ones forming.   
  
Mrs. Inverse, who had come to consider Amelia as her own child, a little sister for Lina, and had laugh at the way the two acted towards each other. They had squabbled and teased with each other, they had had fights and made up again. Zelgadis told her about the time they had to sing the song while searching for the Clair Bible and it brought tears to her eyes as she laughed. Now her eyes held tears in them, but it was for their pain. She had spent the night holding Amelia as she cried for her sister.   
  
Eating in silence a knock was easily heard at the front door and Mr. Inverse told everyone to stay seated, he would get it. Everyone looked to each other wondering who it was when he came back with something in his hands. Holding a septer or a wand of some kind he looked puzzled. "There was no one there, just this on the porch." He held it up so that everyone could see.  
  
Zelgadis recongized it as soon as he could see it clearly, he hand came down on the table in anger.   
  
Amelia just covered her mouth and choked back the sound of her sobs as she come to realize who it belonged to.   
  
Gourry swallowed and simply left the room, he didn't want the others to see him. He needed to be alone.   
  
Lina sat there in confusion with her family. She could hear the reactions of her friends and her stomach felt sick. "What is it? Tell me!"  
  
"Miss Lina, it's Miss Sylphiel's wand." Amelia could barely speak.  
Lina closed her eyes and let her own tears join with the others as she felt the loss of the gentle shrine maiden.   
  
  
  



	15. Too Far! A Time to Pay!

  
  
Xellos had just finished with tonight's promise to Lina. He was proud of this one. It had beena bit of work to find them, but it was well worth it. He thought back to the last few nights, they were all satisfying works of destruction.  
  
----------------------  
(flashback)  
  
Xonna had become once more, a prosperous kingdom. Martina, with Zangalis beside her, had worked hard and managed to rebuild the ruined city. Over time, Martina had grudgingly become glad Lina had destroyed the old kingdom. Life in Xonna was good now and it was all thanks to that one Dragon Slave.  
  
That night Xellos had found Martina and her husband in their private rooms, phasing in he smiled cheerfully as he bowed. He could already taste the fear coming from Martina and the distrust from Zangalis. "Greetings King and Queen of Xonna. I take it that I am finding you well on this visit."   
  
"What do you want Xellos?" Zangalis moved in front of Martina, he had come to love her deeply and had managed to calm many of her wild ways. He raised the Howling Sword in defense.  
  
"I merely need your assistance in helping me complete a task." Phasing out and in behind the Royal couple, he grabbed them and left the city.   
  
Martina and Zangalis soon found themselves on a ridge over looking Xonna, and before they could question why they had been brought there, the city was destroyed.   
  
Zangalis held on to his wife as she screamed, trying to break free and run to the city they had worked so hard to rebuild. He just held her as she finally gave up, sinking to her knees. He heard her choked sobs, crying to herself, and to Zomugustar. He listened to her beg the imaginary monster to save her father and her people. Zangalis looked to the place the city once stood. No one could have survived, he was sure of it.   
  
Xellos drank in the terror and pain that the unusual husband and wife were providing him. He brought the gem of his staff down, level with their hearts. His work and feast tonight was just about finished, this one last task was left.  
  
Martina felt the sudden pain, and saw what she felt in her husband's eyes. Her last act was to hold to him, as tight as her dying body would let her. Her eyes closed, and her breath escaped her as she lay on top of Zangalis. Their blood forming in a pool around them.  
  
Xellos walked over and picked up her symbol of Zomugustar and the howling sword and left the fallen kingdom of Xonna. Appearing at the Inverse home he embedded the sword in the ground and left the symbol hanging from the hilt.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Dusk came and soon gave into night, a young girl with soft pink hair walked towards her home. It had been a long day and she was ready to have her supper and then off to bed. She hummed to herself walking along, never realizing she was being watched.  
  
Xellos studied the girl, she had grown since that time he and Lina had traveled to meet her, with Martina tagging along. She had grown and in a few years would make a lovely woman he mused. Stepping onto the road before her, he knew she would never become a young woman. "Greetings, Miss Kira."  
  
Her eyes widened as she recognized the man and she ran up to him full of energy. "Oh! Hello! I remember you, you were here a long time ago!" She walked around him looking at him closely.  
  
"Yes, I was." Xellos looked at the child and raised his staff. Her death was a quick one. She fell, not having time to say a word as Xellos pulled the bloody staff from her body.  
  
Cutting a handful of her hair and taking a book of potions from her house he left them in the middle of the kitchen table that night for Lina to find.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
(present)  
  
Xellos stood near by, hidden in the trees. He wanted to watch the reaction to his latest deed.   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Mornings were becoming a hated thing. Everyone knew that what they would find. A sign that someone else had died. No one spoke and sleep was becoming a hard thing to find.   
  
Luna stepped outside to leave for work as the sun rose, today she had an early shift. Walking onto the porch, she just stopped where she was, her apron fell from her hands as she gazed upon the two people who were crucified in the front yard. She never heard the others coming out behind her as she stood staring in disbelief and horror.  
  
Zelgadis felt the cup shatter in his hand, and a snarl of rage escaped him. He knew it wasn't her, she was next to him, but his mind just kept asking "How" How could this be?"  
  
Amelia took in the sight of the woman and it was more than she could handle. She ran to the other end of the porch her stomach emptied it's contents onto the ground, her sobs making it even more painful and a more difficult task. She couldn't take her sister's death twice.  
  
Mrs. Inverse sank to her knees, she had been strong through out this ordeal but the sight of her youngest daughter was enough to break that strength. She buried her face in her hand and let her tears fall.   
  
Mr. Inverse kneeled beside his wife trying to comfort her while his eyes remained on the red haired girl that held the perfect image of his daughter. His mind knew it wasn't her, her crimson eyes and red hair were proof of that, but his heart still ached.  
  
Gourry stumbled off the porch, looking at the petite sorceress, her red hair was with blood. Her small hands and feet ruined as she hung by them, nailed to the cross. Deep cuts marked her naked body, someone had tortured them both before killing them, who knows how long it actually took them to die. His voice echoed the anguish everyone felt as he spoke the one girl's name.  
"Lina..."  
  
Lina could hear the tears, her heart sank. This was someone they all knew she thought. She stood waiting, till she heard Gourry speak her name. His emotions confused her. He spoke them as if it was she who had died. "Who is it? Tell me!"  
  
Luna was the first to find her voice to answer her. "It is you Lina, they have been crucified. You and another woman."   
  
"Me? That's impossible!" Lina felt her voice rising as she tried to think about what Luna was saying.  
  
Zelgadis had went to check on Amelia and was bring her back to the group. He was holding to the small Princess, she hadn't managed to stop crying yet. "Lina, Amelia says the tall black haired woman is her sister, Gracia. I don't know how or what kind of trickery this is, but the Lina that is crucified has red hair and crimson eyes."   
  
Lina covered her mouth in shock, she now knew who this was. She had never told anyone about them, not ever. She never thought she would need too. "It is me, and that is Naga. A long time ago we fought against a man that had a magical item, the Shadow Reflector. He used it one Naga and I, those people are our shadows. In a sense that really is me up there and that really is  
Naga. They were so gentle." Her voice had trailed to a whisper by her last sentence.  
  
Gourry took the Sword of Light and began to cut them down. He hadn't spoke a word as explanations were given, and he didn't feel like speaking now. He could taste the bile in his mouth as he fought not to throw up during the grim task of freeing them. He was glad no one was questioning him. He lay both of them beside the other one and left to find a shovel. He would give them both a proper burial.   
  
Amelia watched Gourry working, she still was holding to Zelgadis, not trusting herself to stand on her own. She was never going to be able to forgive anyone for this. All she wanted was to avenge her sister and everyone else that had been killed by Xellos. She feared that the next morning she would awake and find her Daddy to be the next victim. She slowly began to understand that this was hate she was feeling. All she wanted to do was see Xellos die for the pain he had caused. A decision was made and she turned to Lina. "Miss Lina, teach me how to cast the Dragon Slave." A shrine maiden that morning was left behind and a sorceress began a new path in life. 


	16. Get Ready for Battle!

Once more i don't only Slayer or anything else about them.   
  
Please R&R.  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
Xellos was not happy about the turn of events that had recently occurred. Lord Beast Master had called him back to Wolf Pack Island, giving him the order to stop the attacks. She understood the power he was gaining from the misery and grief he was causing, but she knew that this could cause more problems than it was worth. He frowned at how Lord BeastMaster had all but ordered him to leave Lina alone. She said he would have one last chance to kill her, if he failed then he would not get another.  
  
Xellos stood watching the humans as they traveled away from Zephilia, near where the Monster's Barrier once stood. The usual four and now they were accompanied by Luna. This made Xellos wonder what it was they were up to. He knew he would have to strike soon, their confidence and hopes were building again and that was not a good sign.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Amelia still wasn't sure why Lina had insisted that they visit some ocean bay that she never heard of. She looked over at Lina and felt concern for her friend. Lina had been pushing herself hard to make the journey in a short time. Amelia knew that in the past this trip should have only been a couple of days, but now it was nearing a week. Everyday she would watch Lina push herself to the point she would collapse on the road, unable to make her legs carry her any more.  
  
She would use her magic to heal her and then Gourry or Zelgadis would carry Lina piggy back well into the night, before they would stop to rest. Glancing at the chimera, she suddenly wondered how he knew just where they needed to go.  
  
"We will be there by nightfall. Let Lina sleep the rest of the day and night. Teaching these next few lessons will be draining for her." Zelgadis had been silent through most of this journey, he had been here once with Lina and he didn't look forward to coming back. The fact Luna was here was making him uneasy. He had learned the older Inverse's habits in the last three years and for her to choose to come with them was a bad omen.  
  
Gourry just walked on, his mind on the sleeping woman he carried.  
  
Hours passed and Zelgadis gave a signal to stop. Pointing to the low over hanging clouds he spoke in a grave tone. "We are close enough to the bay. We will camp here tonight, then when Lina is awake tomorrow, we will finish the trek. No one that has not seen that place should see it for the first time without Lina being there to explain it." He caught Luna's gaze on him and he looked at her. A nod was her only approval of his plan, but that was more than enough.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Early the next morning the five people topped a hill that over looked a grim sight. Zelgadis had been here before, as well as Luna. They both knew what to expect. Gourry and Amelia just stood in shock, staring at the dead bay. Lina couldn't see the area, but she knew exactly what was there. She had created this place.  
  
"We won't go any closer to that place than this in to this. Amelia, I came all this way to show you what a mistake in magic can cause, before I teach you the Dragon Slave." Lina spoke with a calm authority in her voice. She had begun the first lesson of black magic.  
  
"Whose mistake was this Miss Lina's?" Amelia knew the answer already but she needed to hear it said, she needed to hear the words.  
  
"This was where I created the Giga Slave at Amelia. This is where Luna found me days later, nearly dead."  
  
Amelia looked to Luna and the realization of what it must have been, like to grow up specializing in the exact opposite of your sister must have been like. Luna was the Knight of Cephied; there was no one more powerful in the representation or use of white magic or the knowledge of Cephied than her. Lina had grew up in her shadow and become one of the strongest wielders of black magic alive. Amelia in that moment of understanding found new respect for the sisters.  
  
"I knew and understood that Lina had discovered a power that she should have never touched. I also knew that her life would be guided by that power someday. What could I do but make her strong enough to survive it. I had always pushed her and after that I did so even harder, but I know now what L-Sama desires can not be changed." Luna stepped away from them and walked towards a clearing. "Come, now training begins."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Zelgadis smiled at the Princess as he carried her back to camp, she had learned the spell today and had practiced all day. He had stood close by, watching her recite the words and concentrate the dark energy. Finally he watched her cast her first Dragon Slave and the faint from the strain of practicing. He was proud of her.  
  
Luna and Gourry talked as they trailed behind Zelgadis, Gourry carrying an exhausted Lina. They had sparred all day, Luna giving Gourry some practice in fighting. They were both well matched for each other and it seemed to give them a common ground to stand on. After several hours of beating on each other, much of the hostility between them was gone.  
  
The hours passed and soon it was well into the dark of night when Zelgadis woke Lina. He helped her away from camp and they walked towards the bay. Tonight Zelgadis would finish learning a spell that only Lina knew. Looking back he could see Luna watching them leave.  
  
"Zel are you sure about this? I mean it's still chaos magic, it still is calling on the Lord of Nightmare's power." Lina spoke in hushed tones, she was still unsure about teaching anyone else a spell that called on Her.  
  
"No Lina, I'm not sure but what else choice do we have? I mean a dragon slave might hurt Xellos, but would it destroy him?" Zelgadis put a hand on her shoulder, bring her to a stop.  
  
"Lina, if anyone had ever told me that I was born to take any part in the destruction of two Dark Lords and a piece of Ruby Eyes, I would have called them delusional. If anyone would have told me after I became a chimera, that I would have people that I care enough about to risk my life for, I would have thought them insane. I now have people that I care for, that I want to protect and if learning such a spell is what it takes, then so be it."  
  
"I know Zelgadis, I wish the Amplifiers still worked. Let us begin." Lina stepped away and listened to him begin. She sent a silent plea to the Lord of Nightmares, begging her to let him learn the spell.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Morning came and Zelgadis and Lina were sound asleep. Amelia and Gourry could figure out why the two of them couldn't be awakened.  
  
"Let them sleep, and don't worry about practicing today. We all need to rest." Luna sat stirring a pot of something cooking, dark eyes regarding the princess and swordsman.  
  
"Why won't they wake up Miss Luna?"  
  
"Lina was teaching Zelgadis a spell last night. He evidently learned it by how exhausted they are. Give them a few hours, they will be fine." Watching Gourry take up his position for night watch, she nodded.   
  
"Thank you." Walking over to her own bedroll she lay down and slept.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"This is not good. They are becoming too confident." Xellos phased away from his hiding spot. He had been watching and was even less pleased by what he had seen. He knew that by the end of the night he would succeed and kill Lina Inverse or return to Lord Beast Master in failure. 


	17. Light Born in Death

This is it! The end! Take hope though there is an alternate ending to follow! Sever bodily harm ws threatened by Jeniam if I hadn't done one! So please R&R!  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Everyone sat around the fire; the day had been uneventful. Tomorrow they would return home to Zephilia, Amelia and Zegadis had learned all they could. Luna and Gourry didn't want to spare anymore, knowing that there was nothing that they could do to sharpen their skills.  
  
Lina was still picking at her food quietly, she had taught her life's work to her closest friends and now she hoped her knowledge would be enough. She couldn't fight, and she couldn't run. If she failed in her teaching then she and everyone close to her would die. For the first time in her life she wished for a chance to go back and never learn the chaos magics.  
  
"Oh dear, why so glum everyone? I have good news, for you see tonight these games will end." Xellos came from the shadows of the night, walking slowly into the camp. He watched everyone take the defensive. Gourry and Zelgadis walked out in front, swords drawn, Amelia and Luna taking the rear with Lina between them.  
  
"I have waited two years for this to end Xellos, I don't take pleasure in peoples suffering but tonight I will enjoy your death." Gourry spoke in low, dangerous tones, his blue eyes cold and unfeeling as the mazoku he stared at.  
  
Luna watched Xellos phase in behind Gourry and strike him with his staff, he was between them all and that was the moment she had been waiting for. Calling upon Cephied she spoke in words that could not be understood by the ones around her. A white brilliance filled the air around them for a moment and when it faded the energy could still be felt in the air. She stood staring at Xellos; her normally calm features were betrayed by the anger she felt.  
  
Xellos stood in shock; he could feel himself being torn at by the power she had called. He tried to phase away from Gourry as the swordsman brought the Sword of Light down on him. All Xellos could do was stumble out of the way feeling Golun Nova cut into his form. Turning to Luna he spoke in a savage voice. "How dare you call upon the Holy Power of Cephied to interfere with me?! This is not allowed! Release this barrier!"  
  
"I dare only call upon the ability to keep you here in this world. You have threatened my family for the last time Xellos. I will not stand back and watch her die." Luna knew she could not become involved anymore than this without risking another war between the Mazoku and Gods, but she gave them the best fighting chance they had. She pulled Lina to her and backed away.  
  
Her worst nightmare was coming true; Xellos was going to attack them directly. Lina knew they were still tired and their magic hadn't been perfected yet. She prayed, not to the Gods but to the Lord of Nightmares. She sent her silent pleas to Her, to protect the ones she loved. Lina would sacrifice all that she had to Her, if She allowed to them to make it. All that Lina was now able to do was stand back and hope as she listened to the sounds of fight.  
  
Amelia began the offensive against Xellos; she was not going to wait for more words to be passed. "Ra Tilt!" She knew the spell would have little effect on Xellos but it was a good distraction. She had to run quickly and throw a defense shield up as the blast knocked her to the ground. She watched Zelgadis launch his attack.  
  
"Lord of dreams that terrify. Sword of cold and darkness, free yourself from the heavens' bonds." Zelgadis ran towards the earth bound Xellos, deep down he reached inside and tapped a power he always feared. He called forth the demon that was part of him to help control this spell. "Become one with my power, one with my body, and let us walk the path of destruction together! RAGNA BLADE!"  
  
Xellos fell back, he was furious now. He couldn't leave and come back with an attack. That Ragna Blade came to close for his comfort. He was at least glad Zelgadis was winded now, watching the chimera retreat back to guard Lina. Gourry was there as well. Amelia he saw was concentrating on a spell. Raising his staff he gathered his powers and struck the ground. "Blast Bomb!"  
  
Zelgadis and Amelia both put up shields, even Luna had to defend against this attack. Gourry stood in front trying to cut some of the power down with the Sword of Light. Lina screamed huddled between them, she could see and she couldn't cast but she could still feel the magic around her.  
  
Xellos watched them all drop to their knees. He smiled, for all their bravado they were still just humans.  
  
Gourry could hear Lina; she was scared. She couldn't see and she couldn't help them fight for her life. Grunting he slowly stood, sword held tight in his hand. This was going to end and end now. He slowly advanced on Xellos, watching the shock show openly on the mazoku face. He knew Xellos couldn't understand why he was walking into his own death.  
  
Gourry attacked and Xellos blocked, Xellos attacked and Gourry parried and attacked again. Neither was giving or gaining ground, but the human was tiring.  
  
Zelgadis was leaning on Amelia; he watched this go back and knew that Gourry would loose eventually. "Amelia, help me cast against Xellos. Use Ra Tilt, it won't hurt Gourry."  
  
"Right" Letting go of him she glanced back at Lina, and felt a new resolve form in her heart. "Ra Tilt!!" She would now let her die; she would not let her love do in battle.  
  
"Ra Tilit!" Zelgadis sank to the ground; he was spent. He watched Xellos scream as the attack hit him. Gourry never let seemed to know they had cast a spell, as Xellos let his guard down Gourry lunged.  
  
He could hear him scream, he felt the blade sink deep into the body of the mazoku. He drove Xellos back against the rock wall of the cliffs that circled the bay. He felt the Sword of Light bury deep into the rock, pinning Xellos. "Amelia! Cast the Dragon Slave! Do it while I have him trapped!"  
  
Amelia stood there, she heard him and she knew what he was asking her to do. She couldn't kill Xellos if it meant killing Gourry, she just couldn't. "No! I can't, you'll be caught in the blast!"  
  
Xellos opened his eyes, he knew that this was out of hand. He was going to loose, he felt sure of that. He was going to kill Lina one way or the other before he died though. If he couldn't kill her physically he would take everything from her and give her life no meaning. Growling he thrust the point of his staff though Gourry's body.  
  
Screaming with pain Gourry sank to his knees, coughing he tasted blood in his mouth. He wouldn't let go of the Sword of Light, not till his task was complete. He spoke in a strangled voice. "Amelia..please..don't let my death be for nothing. Help me..protect Lina.."  
  
Amelia couldn't take it; it hurt too much. She could see the blood running on the ground around Gourry. She felt so much anger, so much pain. She just begin to draw energy to cast. Ignoring it all she delved deep inside herself and began to draw power.  
  
"What is the point of your heroics Gourry..We both will die. You have failed Lina." Xellos was trying to draw as much strength from Gourry as he could.  
  
"No Xellos, I haven't failed. You see, I will protect Lina at any cost. She and the others will live and that's all that important to me. She will survive, she's strong like that." Gourry coughed, he felt himself slipping and called on the Sword's energy and power to help in ensure that his efforts weren't in vain. "Heed me now, thee who is darker than dusk; Heed, thee which is more red than blood; In the name of that which has been buried in the bottomless abyss of time eternal."  
  
Lina rose from the ground, she knew what was going on, Luna had told her. She knew that Gourry was hurt, but not how badly. She could feel Amelia preparing to cast the Dragon Slave. It was Gourry's words that caused her to pull away from Luna and stumble towards him. Her heart was racing in her chest. Her mind screamed at the impossibility of it. It was her old spell, it was the old way of casting the Dragon Slave. Gourry was casting it. Amelia was casting her (?). She fought Luna's hands on her shoulders holding her back. Her scream tore from her lips. "GOURRY!"  
  
"I summon thee, Master of the ultimate darkness; Have no pity on the fools who stand in our way."  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the streams of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer all the foes that stand before, the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands"  
  
Xellos was preparing to defend against Amelia, but he couldn't have prepared to stand against a spell from Gourry. He couldn't accept this; it wasn't possible that this person was capable of casting this spell. How had he learned this spell, how could he learned this casting Dragon Slave?  
  
"Infuse me with power, Let your strength become mine, To wipe them from the face of this earth. To deliver unto them the ultimate doom!"  
  
"Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess!"  
  
Lina closed her eyes, she couldn't see it of course, but she felt it. Both spells were her trademark at one point in her life. Both spells would be the death of her enemy. Both spells would take from her the most important person in her life. Her lips moved, but no sound came from them as she spoke two words.  
  
"Dragon Slave!!!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Lina Inverse lived comfortably in Saillune's Royal Palace. She was the private teacher to the young Princess Gracia and to the Prince Gourry. It had been twelve years since their birth, fifteen since his death. She walked the halls unaided now; she had lived there a long time and knew her way around perfectly. Even though she had begun to see shadows, the royal healers didn't give out much hope for her vision returning, however, she had beaten the odds before, well mostly, except for that once. She was alone still; no one had managed to find their way to her heart. Lina didn't mind though, she could feel him with her still, always there protecting her.  
  
"Good morning Lina, getting ready for today's lesson?"  
  
"Good morning You Highness. I am, is the Queen getting the children up?" She smiled knowing the reaction she would receive.  
  
"Now Lina cut that out, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Highness!" Zelgadis had never become used to being a King.  
  
"Of course Your Highness" She walked along, her hand on his arm. It had taken her a while to get used to that. She had known him as a chimera to begin with it and it some time to getting used to a human arm to hold on too.  
  
Zelgadis just moaned as she deviled him. He grunted in pain as he oldest child about knocked him down. "Gourry, watch where you're going. How many times do I have to tell you that. What if you had knocked Miss Lina down?" He scolded his son.  
  
"I'm sorry Father, just Mom said she was going to tell us the stories about the great hero Gourry Gabriev!" He jumped up and down excitedly, never catching the pain that flashed across his teacher's face.  
  
"Well I think we had best be going. We don't need to be late for the Queen's stories, do we?" Lina smiled as she heard the boy run off and Zelgadis sigh. "He'll learn one day Zel." She turned as if to look at him. "It's good his memory hasn't died."  
  
Zel never got a chance to speak as Amelia came around the corner caring their daughter. She was chatting to a man about their age, maybe a bit younger. He was pleasant enough and had a kind face. Something told Zel that his wife was up to something.  
  
"Good morning Lina, I want you to meet my cousin. Gerard, this is Lina. Lina this is Gerard." He was the one that found the cure for Zelgadis." Amelia watched as they exchanged greetings and talk of magic began. She caught the look her husband was giving her and just winked as they walked to join the eager Prince and share tales of their old life. 


	18. An Alternate Fate

Ok the not so dark ending!!!! Finished! Please let me know what You thought about the story!  
  
  
  
Ending Number 2  
  
Zelgadis and Amelia watched Gourry and Xellos fighting. They both knew Gourry would loose eventually. What more could he do? He was just a man with no magic, his only real weapon was the Sword of Light.  
  
Zelgadis watched as Gourry stayed close to Xellos, never giving him time to cast another large spell like that Blast Bomb. He growled in frustration, slamming his fist into the ground. "Damn it! Gourry is tiring. Xellos can't phase in and out but he isn't tiring!" He stodd up preparing to cast the Ragna Blade again. "Amelia, help him to distract Xellos!"  
  
Amelia ran forward and threw everything she had into a single Ra Tilt, centered on Xellos. "RA TILT!"  
  
Xellos felt the spiritual magic around him, pulling at him. He felt something coming at him and moved to avoid it just as Zelgadis came down witha Ragna Blade. Xellos never saw Gourry, he had been distracted by the others. He felt his physical body slamed into a stone wall, he could feel the Sword of Light tearing at him. His staff dropped from his hand. "How, how cane mere humans be so strong?!"  
  
"Simple Xellos. I have something to fight for. Someone to protect. Someone I love enough to give my life for." Gourry growled as he pushed the sword's blade deeper into the rock behind Xellos.  
  
Xellos screamed as Gourry began to draw energy into the Sword of Light.  
  
"Amelia! Help me! Cast the Dragon...."Gourry never finished his sentance as a blast of energy ripped through him. Falling to his knees, it was all he could do to kepp Xellos pinned.  
  
"If I am to die today, then I will take with me the most important person in Lina Inverse's life with me." Xellos sneered.  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows." Amelia was in shock, it took Zelgadis yelling at her to get her to cast.  
  
"Heed thee wish is more  
  
----------------------  
  
Lina Inverse heard the spells, it was just one more thing that was making her more distraught. She knew Gourry was hurt, she could hear it in his voice. She could here the desperation in Zelgadis, an element foreign to him. She could hear the fear in Amelia. "Luna help them!"  
  
"I can not, you know this Lina. I'm sorry but I have done all that I can." Luna held her sister tight.  
  
"Damn it! It's not fair!" Lina screamed struggling to go towards the sounds of battle. She wanted to be with her friends. To die with Gourry. She screamed to the Lord of Nightmares inside her mind, inside her heart, begging with Her to let her friends live, to give her just one chance to help save the ones she loves. To save Gourry.  
  
At that moment, a prayer was answered.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Dragon Slave!" Both called the last words of their spell together.  
  
Amelia closed her eyes as she collapsed, she didn't want to watch her spell kill Gourry.  
  
Zelgadis cast a protection barrier around Gourry, he knew it was a futile effort, he was to weak from the Ragna Blades.  
  
Gourry never felt the protection barrier or Amelia's spell pass over him. He gave himself to the darkness that he had been fighting. Xellos's screams as he died were the last thing he knew.  
  
------------------------  
  
Zelgadis looked up, he didn't want to see his friend dead, but he had to make sure Xellos had been killed. what he saw shocked him. Gourry lay in a pile, a magical sheild still surrouned him. Luna he thought, he turned to look at the Cehpied Knight. What he saw he did not expect. "Lina!"  
  
Amelia lay on the ground nearly exhausted. She was sobbing with grief and guilt. She heard Zelgadis scream Lina's name and she pulled herself up with a panic. Lina, what was wrong with her. She didn't know if she could take loosing Lina as well. Struggling to rise as she could do was stare at her friend.  
  
Luna had felt the power surge into Lina, she let go the moment she understood what was happening. She stood behind her sister and watched the mass of white hair turn red once more and Lina look at her friends. She watched Lina walk forward with a determination that had been lost for the last two years of her life. For one moment in time, Lina Inverse had once again gained her powers back. Luna watched as her sister cast a protection spell over her friends.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Lina didn't think, she only reacted. She looked at her friends as they fought for her. She did what she had to, she protected them one last time. Crimson eyes looked at Gourry, Amelia and then Zel. She knew the danger was over to them and let her spell fade. She smiled to her friends giving the victory sign. Then all returned to black.  
  
----------------------  
  
Mrs. Inverse had her hands full. She and Luna had been watching over the children the last few days. All were exhausted and hurt. Gourry was by far the worst. It had taken all Luna had known to save him after the battle. Zelgadis and Amelia had also helped to save Gourry, which just made their exhaustion worse.  
  
She walked to Lina's room and looked in at her husband. He had chose to stay with his youngest daughter the whole time. Luna had told them of how she had been returned to her former glory. Now the price for that was clear. Her hair was completly white, no trace of red at all. She hadn't woke once in the last few days. She looked so pale and weak.  
  
Next she went to Amelia's room. The princess was asleep again. She was atleast glad she wasn't having a nightmare. They had troubled the young girl almost every night now. Mrs. Inverse knew in a few more days Amelia would be up and about.  
  
Walking in the door, she looked at Luna who had elected to watch over Gourry. She touchedher daughter's shoulder and simply nodded. The young man given time would be ok. She turned to look in on the last patient.  
  
Zelgadis was still sleeping. Mrs. Inverse couldn't help but chuckle. She had fretted over his lack of needing sleep and would pester the poor man till he went to bed just to calm her. She understood that he didn't need sleep like everyone else, but she still worried over him. She looked at him closely and saw he was dreaming. Smoothing bit of his wire hair she left him to his sleep.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Zelgadis looked around. He recongized the place he stood. It was Rezo's tower, where they fought Shabernigdo. 'Why on earth am i dreaming about his place?'  
  
"You dream of this place, because I wished to speak to you, my grandson."  
  
"Rezo!" Zegadis whirled, drawing his sword, watching the Red Preist walk out of the mist of his dream.  
  
"I come in peace Zelgadis. I have seen the struggles you have been through and I wish to help. I still feel I have much to make up to you. I also owe Lina Inverse my thanks for her helping to free me." Rezo looked to Zelgadis with open eyes that reflected a life time of regret.  
  
"How do you plan to make up anything?! Your just a passing bad memory." Zelgadis couldn't help but sneer at his Grandfather.  
  
"I can only give you two things. Your cure and her sight." Rezo looked into his Grandson's eyes and the dream ended.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The kingdom of Saillune was a festive one. For today their Princess was to be married. Everyone gathered on the streets and on the windows of buildings, throwing flower petals and confetti as Amelia Will Tesla Saillune Greywords passed by with her husband Zelgadis Greywords, Princess and Prince of Saillune.  
  
Awaiting the Royal couple was a coach at the end of the presscion. The climbed inside and was taken to the kingdom of Zephilla. There they were to meet with Lina and Gourry Gabriev and together the two couples would share a honeymoon.  
  
Once they met up together, the two women looked at each other and burst into tears hugging each other. The two men, shook hands and clasped each other on the back then stood back talking with the women made a scene.  
  
"Ya know Zel, even after six months it is still stange to see you as a human." Gourry had slipped some back into his absent minded ways.  
  
Zelgadis just laughed. "Gourry my friend, I still forget I'm human. Amelia is becoming alot stronger in healing." He looked at the women. "I wish I could have done more for her, for Lina. I know she is weak still, Mrs. Inverse told me how easily she tires."  
  
"Zelgadis, you gave her back her sight. I know you claim you had nothing to do with it, but you did. There is no hope her magic will ever return, but you couldn't change that." Gourry looked to his wife's crimson eyes as he spoke. "Lina is going to have a rough time head of her in the next few months I'm afraid though."  
  
"Why is that Gourry?" Zelgadis looked at the small woman concerned.  
  
"Were not sure how easy this pregnacy will be for her." Gourry just grinned as he glanced over at Zelgadis.  
  
Zelgadis started to say something but the squeels and yells from Amelia told him she had just found out. He stood there watching them and listening to Amelia insist that they move to the Royal Palace. 'Yes, life is good now.' He thought as walked with his friend over to what was the begining of a new path in life. 


End file.
